No es la primera vez
by Noriko Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se ven a escondidas. Ella sabe que lo que están haciendo está mal y más cuando la novia de él es cercana a ella. Después de un viaje de ella las cosas se complican. Por favor Lean!
1. Chapter 1

1.-Culpa.

Ella una chica normal, con una vida normal, un trabajo normal, un apartamento normal y una familia normal. Bueno normal, normal… su padre poseía una de las empresas más reconocidas en todo el país, también tenía acciones en otras muchas que salían a flote, su familia sin duda era una de las más conocidas. Pero aún así ella era una chica normal, con unos amigos normales y un empleo normal. No era la típica princesita arrogante que quería cosas extravagantes solo por el simple hecho de que su padre lo podía conseguir. No, ella era una chica común, todo lo contrario a su hermana, una chica arrogante y sin piedad que pisoteaba a todos los que se le interponían en su extravagante camino. Sin importarle sus sentimientos, pero detrás, bajo la sombra de la pequeña, estaba ella recogiendo todos los corazones partidos por culpa de su hermana, disculpándose en su nombre.

No, sin duda ella no llevaba una vida normal, no muy íntima ya que todos sabían acerca de ella. Siempre llevaba ropa holgada para que no la reconociesen, también llevaba algún que otro accesorio que impedía que le viesen el rostro. Ella con mucho empeño tapaba sus ojos, ya que eran muy característicos en su familia, los ocultaba con mucho esfuerzo para poder tener esa vida normal que siempre había soñado. Aunque quisiese no podía ser esa clase de chica que solo le preocupa pasarlo bien y disfrutar de su vida. No podía ser esa clase de chica que tiene un novio que la quiere y que la cuida, ya que a ella solo le llovían hombres por la gran cantidad de dinero que poseía su padre. Y que según su padre, no estaban a la altura de ella, no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos, haciendo que a la chica le creciese inseguridad hacia todos esos chicos que decían que la querían.

Ella ante los demás era tan arrogante y sin sentimientos como su hermana, primo y padre. Pero esa no era la sensación que quería causar, a ella solo la tachaban de eso porque era una Hyuuga. Un apellido que atemorizaba a cualquiera que estuviese en presencia de él. Un apellido que significaba tanto y a la vez era vacio. Un apellido que para ella…no significaba nada. Solo una palabra que va detrás de su nombre, solo eso.

No quería ser reconocida solo por la gran fortuna que le esperaría al momento de fallecer su padre, no, ella quería ser reconocida por todo lo que se había esforzado en sacar dos carreras a la vez, la de economía y administración de empresas y la de artes. Sí, ella quería ser reconocida por la buena mano que tenía para la pintura, cuando se aburría se ponía a pintar o sino, a tocar el piano que desde pequeña había recibido estrictas clases.

Pero sobre todo quería ser reconocida por ser la hija de una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo, de esas personas que ya no quedaban en el mundo. Quería ser reconocida por haber tenido a la mejor madre, compañera y amiga del mundo, sí, quería ser reconocida por ser la hija de la fallecida Hinamori Hyuuga, su madre. Su adorada y querida madre, que había muerto después de ser asesinada en plena calle. Sí, por la noche Tokio se vuelve una de las más peligrosas ciudades, y a causa de eso había muerto su madre, siendo un blanco fácil.

Todo el mundo le recordaba el gran parecido que tenía con su madre, le decían que cada día se iba pareciendo más a ella. Incluso llegan a decir que ella puede llegar a ser más bella y hermosa que ella, mienten. Nadie llegaría a ser más bella y hermosa que su madre, su madre era la perfección absoluta tenía una hermosa personalidad acompasada con su hermoso rostro. Tenía un rostro tan gentil, amable e irradiaba carisma.

Pero hoy en día casi nadie la recuerda, casi nadie habla de ella, de los grandes trabajos que hizo, del dinero que se gastó en levantar asociaciones benéficas…y nunca nadie la pronuncia. La gente sabe que su padre había amado con todo su ser a su madre y por todos era bien conocido el mal carácter del Hyuuga ante una palabra en mal sitio. Tenían miedo de pronunciar ese nombre en presencia de algún Hyuuga, ese era un tema tabú para ellos, los Hyuuga.

Que un miembro tan cercano a la familia principal de esta familia haya muerto en media calle, no era un tema muy agradable para hablar. Pero aún así, Hinata quería hablar de ella, pero no como había muerto o de quién la había matado, ella quería hablar de todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella, que eran todos.

La verdad es que su madre había muerto ya hace seis años, sí, hacía ya seis largos e intranquilos años que su madre había muerto quitándole toda la luz de sus ojos, llevándose al ser que más amaba. Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, no sentía tanto la muerte de ella como todos los demás ya que ella era muy pequeña cuando murió, ya que solo tenía seis años y Hinata tenía diez. Sí lo sentía, pero para ella era más importante la imagen de su familia que todo los demás, quería que le tuviesen envidia por tener a uno de los novios más guapos y ricos del país, por tener los mejores vestidos, por tener la mejor casa, por tener todo lo que los demás soñaban. Y así no fue como su madre le había criado, no, Hanabi era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez quería que fuese su madre. Su madre quería que Hanabi siguiese sus pasos y, ahora, los de Hinata. Pero como decía Hinata; su hermana era un caso perdido, hacía tiempo que ya no era la misma.

Su padre, era un caso similar, pero él si seguía sintiendo la gran pérdida a la que se vio sometido cuando habían tiroteado a su esposa en plena calle, pero a diferencia de su hija Hinata no removía el pasado como lo hacía su padre buscando el asesino de su madre. ¡Qué más da el asesino! Lo que tiene que hacer es seguir siendo fiel a su madre ¿no? Pero su padre esa parte no la cumplía, cada noche traía una mujer a su casa, cada una diferente, de diferente raza, de diferentes sitios, de diferentes religiones y de diferentes pensares. Su padre era un manipulador, lo quería todo pero sin embargo no quería ataduras con nadie. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? ¿Tener relaciones con una persona y luego hacer como si esa persona no existiese? Eso no entraba en los planes de Hinata, ella entendía que su padre se merecía el amor, pero igual que él se merecía el amor su madre se merecía respeto. Ya que su padre no tenía esas relaciones en cualquier sitio, no, lo hacía en la misma cama en la que había descansado su madre por tantos años.

Puede que Hinata estuviese muy enganchada a su madre todavía, pero ella qué podía hacer, si todavía la quería, si todavía la necesitaba, si todavía…la sentía.

-Hi-Hinata…-Le interrumpieron los pensares. Es verdad, su mente había volado en pleno acto sexual.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, haciendo eso otra vez con el mismo chico, pero esta no era la primera vez que lo hacían, no, ya llevaban varias veces que lo hacían, a escondidas de los demás ya que ante los ojos de los demás él era el feliz novio de su hermana. Sí, mantenía relaciones con su…cuñado.

Pero lo peor era que ella no se sentía sucia ni mal, sino…se sentía orgullosa de ella y de lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. ¿Raro, verdad? Sentía una fuerte atracción por ese chico, y no era la primera vez que la sentía. Y recordó el primer día que lo vio…

Flash back.

Estaba la familia Hyuuga tranquilamente comiendo en silencio, en el enorme comedor solo se oía el ruido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla tan cara sobre la que comían. Un ruido los sacó a todos, menos a la pequeña, de sus pensares. Cada uno con la mente en cualquier sitio, en sus cosas. Era el timbre, habían picado y una de las sirvientas había ido a abrir, la pequeña Hyuuga tenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras la miraba. Lo cierto es que Hanabi siempre competía con su hermana mayor, aunque no era recíproco.

-Hanabi-Sama, un chico la busca.-Dijo un mayordomo, después de entrar y hacer una reverencia a la "princesita" de la casa.

-Hazlo pasar.-Sentenció la pequeña, dando por finalizada la conversación con el mayordomo, que hizo otra reverencia y desapareció por la puerta.

-Hanabi.-Esta vez fue la imponente voz de su padre la que se oyó.- ¿Quién es ese chico?-Le preguntó directamente su padre a la pequeña, mientras la miraba fijamente, examinándola.

-Una visita, padre.-Se limitó a contestar la pequeña. Después de mirar hacía su padre dirigió su mirada hacía su hermana, que la miraba confundida. Ante esta mirada ella solo sonrió más.

-Hanabi-Sama, el chico la espera en el salón principal.-Dijo otra vez el mayordomo, para informarle a la Hyuuga, esta solo asintió.-Con su permiso.-Dijo el mayordomo para después salir del gran comedor y dejar a la familia comer tranquila.

Después de una tranquila comida, se dirigieron al salón para atender, debidamente, al chico que esperaba a Hanabi. "Fijo que es un chico de su clase" Iba pensando Hinata cuando se sorprendió de lo que había dentro de su salón. Era el chico más atractivo que había visto en su vida, esa cara se le hacía conocida, la había visto antes pero… ¿dónde?

-Familia, este es mi novio.-Empezó diciendo mientras se situaba a un lado de el chico y le cogía del brazo.- Sasuke Uchiha.-Sentenció la Hyuuga pequeña, ese nombre le sonaba.-Sasu-Kun, esta es mi familia. Mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo.-Dijo para después señalarlos respectivamente.

Y sin previo aviso sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata sintió un fuego interno que creyó apagado y enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, lentamente ese fuego le fue hirviendo la sangre haciendo que un calor abrasador la azotase. Sintió sus mejillas arder, como pudo lo disimuló. Pero esa sonrisa arrogante que le dio ese chico la desarmó entera.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Hiashi-San.-Dijo formalmente el moreno mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

-Espero que trates bien a mi hija.-Contestó Hiashi fuertemente, haciendo que un malestar incomodase a Hanabi, estaba incómoda. Una parte de ella esperaba que ellos dos se llevasen mal, así demostrarían lo especial que era ella para ellos dos, quería saber que tan lejos podían llegar por ella.

-Bueno ya conoces a mi padre. Ellos dos son mi hermana mayor.-Las últimas palabras las dijo con algo de desprecio que solo Sasuke notó.-Hinata Hyuuga.-Cuando dijo esas palabras, el chico se soltó del agarre posesivo de la castaña y caminó en dirección a la Hyuuga mayor, le cogió la mano y se la besó galantemente.

-Es un placer conocerte, Hinata Hyuuga.-A la Hyuuga se le subieron los colores a la cara, pero lo disimuló. Ese contacto la hacía sentir extraña y no le gustaba sentirse así, asique por ese motivo retiró la mano, lentamente, de la de él. Pero al hacer eso, no le gustó la sensación que había tenido.

-El placer es todo mío, Uchiha-San.-Le contestó el saludo mientras se miraban intensamente el uno al otro. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y se dio media vuelta posicionándose a un lado de su novia. Hanabi tosió, siendo el centro de atención y retomó el habla.

-Y el chico de ahí detrás es mi primo, Neji Hyuuga.-Dijo mientras lo señalaba esperando algún movimiento de su novio, pero nada, solo se había movido cuando saludó a Hinata y eso la llenó de celos.

Todos se sentaron en los grandes sofás, Hiashi, Hinata y Neji en uno de tres plazas y Sasuke y Hanabi en otro, a un lado de ellos. Estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando un mayordomo entró en la sala, interrumpiéndolos.

-Hinata-Sama, Ino-Sama la espera en la entrada.-Y después hizo una reverencia, Sasuke al oír el nombre de la chica que la esperaba sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa.

-Hai, dígale a Ino que ahora mismo voy para allá.-Le dijo al mayordomo mientras le sonreía tiernamente, este se sonrojó ya que era uno de los jóvenes, un poco mayor que Hinata, de la edad de Neji.-Siento retirarme así de improvisto. Pero tengo que atenderla.-Se disculpó con los presentes.-Padre puede que salga.-Su padre solo asintió, dada por finalizada la conversación.-Fue un placer conocerle, Uchiha-San.-Dijo para después retirarse.

Fin del Flash back.

Y ese fue el primer momento que sintió el fuego que le ardía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, al principio no sabía qué era. Después se dio cuenta, era pura pasión y deseo. Le incomodaba un poco ya que el chico con el que se acostaba era el novio de su hermana, lo que estaba haciendo era pecado, acostarse con un hombre que ya tiene dueña, era algo muy sucio.

Pero le enfadaba el hecho de que ella no se sentía así para nada, es más siempre que Sasuke empezaba ella le permitía el acceso, no se negaba. Pero lo que ese chico le producía le daba pánico, la dominaba con tan solo un beso o una caricia, la tenía totalmente a su merced. Pero sabía que esto que tenían solo era sexo, que por ahora estaba bien.

Sintió como dentro de poco llegaría al clímax, la segunda vez en la noche, junto con ese hombre al que no amaba. ¿Este acto no tenía el nombre de "Hacer el amor"? Entonces… ¿Porqué ella no sentía nada de amor?

Y llegaron al clímax, los dos juntos, como casi cada noche. Cayeron agotados sobre la gran cama que estaba en el cuarto de la Hyuuga, de sábanas lilas y colcha morada, que ahora estaba toda revuelta. Sasuke se recostó sobre su espalda, con las manos en la cabeza, usándolas de almohada, y ella a un lado de él, dándole la espalda cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Se escuchó la voz ronca y, aún, agitada del hombre de aquella habitación de paredes crema. Haciendo que la Hyuuga se sobresaltase, ya que después de hacerlo no se solían hablar y cuando lo hacían era para quedar a la siguiente noche.

-Nada… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Se limitó a contestar ella, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-Estabas ausente.-Le respondió el mientras miraba al techo, pensando en lo rara que se encontraba la Hyuuga esa noche.

-Ah, eso…era porque…-No sabía que contestarle, ¿le diría que estaba pensando en la vez que se conocieron? No, no se atrevería.

-Estabas pensando en mí.-Dijo de forma arrogante y burlona, quería quitar esa tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Exacto.-Contestó la Hyuuga sin pensar, haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiese y ella misma también, un notable sonrojo surcó su rostro.- ¡Eh! ¡B-B-B-Baka no me líes!-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirarlo, el chico se empezó a reír, como lo solía hacer cuando se burlaba de ella, ella le tiró con cojín. Pero ella seguía oyendo la risa del chico, haciendo que ella se sonrojase más.

A decir verdad ella solo se sonrojaba cuando estaba con él, ya que hacía unos comentarios bastante inoportunos. Escuchó como el chico se seguía riendo de ella.

-¿Bueno ya está no?-Dijo bastante harta de que se riese de ella, tsk. Pero el chico se seguía riendo, la sacaba de los nervios, siempre se burlaba de ella.- ¡Hump!-Contestó bastante enfadada. Se levantó dispuesta a alejarse de él, pero no la dejó, la cogió de la muñeca suavemente.

-Vale... ¿Me dirás ahora porqué estabas ausente, Hime?-Le dijo serio y algo sonrojado por las risas que se había echado hace un momento. Tenía los ojos un poco aguados a causa de esta. ¿Hime? Era la primera vez que la llamaba así, se sonrojó.

-¡Hump! ¡No!-Le contestó recobrando la compostura. Realmente la había ofendido, eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke.- Ahora, vístete y márchate.-Sentenció una vez que estuvo de pie y se tapó con la sabana, enredándola en su cuerpo. Sasuke se levantó de la cama, se puso los bóxers y se posicionó detrás de ella que estaba de espaldas a él.

La abrazó por la cintura mientras le apartaba el azulino pelo, para besarle en el hombro.

-Gomen.-Y le dio otro beso en el hombro. Sentía que la Hyuuga ya sucumbiría a sus caricias, pero no resultó como esperaba.

-Te oigo hablar, pero no marchar.-Le dijo de brazos cruzados. Ya volvía con esa máscara que había creado para que nadie la dañase, esa máscara solo la rompía con sus amigas más cercanas, a los ojos de cualquier hombre ella era una chica difícil, y ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Sasuke de ella cuando se la presentaron.

-Hai, hai…-Dijo Sasuke derrotado, mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la gran cama, a la parte del escritorio. Ya que la cama de la Hyuuga estaba en medio de la habitación. Se vistió lentamente, esperando que la Hyuuga le pidiese que se quedase, con toda su alma quería que eso pasase lo único que no sabía era el porqué.

Cuando se terminó de vestir esperó un rato pero ella seguía en la misma posición, mirando la luna llena a través del cristal de su ventana. Se quedó embelesado con la imagen que estaba presenciando, la luz de la luna hacía que su piel resaltase, haciéndola más blanca de lo normal. También sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, ese brillo era el mismo que cuando estaban en la cama, y solo lo tenía cuando pensaba en algo o más bien en alguien, su madre.

Lentamente caminó hacia la salida del departamento de la Hyuuga, y cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de él. No quería marchar y dejarla sola. Pero lo tenía que hacer, por el bien de él y de ella. Además… ¿qué podía hacer él? Nada. Y con estos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza, se subió en su lujoso auto y se marchó rumbo a su casa.

La Hyuuga no se había dado cuenta de cuando el moreno la había dejado sola en el apartamento, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ahora mismo era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se había quedado tan absorta pensando en su madre.

"_Si Kami-Sama lo ve todo… ¿mi madre también? Quiere decir eso... ¿Qué me estaba viendo en este momento? Si es así… ¿qué estará pensando ahora mismo de mí? No lo quiero saber. Fijo que no se esperaba esto de mí" _Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Hinata, prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, prefirió meterse a duchar para sacar todos esos pensares de la cabeza. Después de acabar de ducharse se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, y aspiró el olor varonil que poseía Sasuke. Y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un latoso ruido se hacía notar en todo el apartamento de la, aún, dormida peliazul. Descansaba cómodamente sobre su gran cama, soñando cosas que solo en sus sueños eran capaces de suceder. Aquél ruido consiguió su objetivo, despertar a la dueña del departamento. Un fino y blanquecino brazo salió de entre las sábanas lilas, apagando el despertador.

Se levantó quedando sentada en el medio de la cama, se frotó los ojos para conseguir una mejor visión de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero aún así seguía muy adormilada. Se movió hacia uno de los laterales de la cama, posó sus pies en el suelo y quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, donde estaba el despertador. Miró la hora, aún era muy temprano. Llevaba varios días levantándose temprano, y su cómplice marchaba a altas horas de la noche, con ese revolucionario horario no era quién a descansar del todo.

Tenía bastante sueño, y pensó que tal vez un café la ayudaría a despejarse un poco. Se levantó en dirección a la cocina; entró, encendió la luz, cogió una taza del armario, la posó en la encimera y la llenó con café. Al hacerlo salió humo que hizo que admirara el amargo olor del líquido, haciendo que la chica cerrase los ojos, disfrutándolo. La cara del novio de su hermana, apareció sin más, recordándole el sabor de los labios de ese chico. "_Sus labios saben a café_" pensó para después, instintivamente se tocó los labios. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, "_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_" Pensó la Hyuuga, "_¡Hinata deja de pensar en ese baka!_" se reprochó interiormente por los pensamientos anteriores, movió la cabeza tratando de espantar los pensamientos.

Echó un poco de azúcar al café, y salió de la cocina apagando la luz detrás de ella. Entró en el salón, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Puso las noticias, y vio el tiempo, al parecer iba a llover.

Vivir sola, una decisión que había tomado para no ver tan seguido al Uchiha, que entraba cuando le daba la gana a la mansión de su padre. Y lo mismo pasaba ahora con su apartamento. El Uchiha y la Hyuuga ante los ojos de los demás se llevaban mal, y a decir verdad cuando estaban a solas se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo. Pero todo era pura fachada para que no sospechasen nada de ellos, aunque no negaba que al principio sí se llevasen mal los dos. Pero eso poco a poco, en los seis meses que el chico lleva siendo cuñado de ella, eso fue cambiando convirtiéndose en noches de pasión, desenfreno y lujuria. Sabían que si le contaban a alguien lo que estaban haciendo los mirarían mal, y la primera su hermana. Sabía que su hermana pequeña les haría la vida imposible a los dos. Pero para ellos no era nada más que un pasatiempo. Un pasatiempo, que por cierto, se había convertido en rutina para los dos.

A Hinata le dolía hacer eso por su hermana, ya que se notaba que la pequeña quería al moreno. Y lo que ella sentía por el moreno estaba muy lejos de ser amor, además de que la peliazul no era nadie para quitarle el amor a la pequeña. Pero…ella sabía que no era escusa, pero cuando estaba con él no le era posible controlarse, y era cierto. Cuando estaba a solas era aún peor, llegaba a ser borde con personas que no tenían culpa, con personas que nunca había sido borde con ellas. Como los sirvientes de la mansión de su padre, o los empleados de la empresa. Y al parecer al moreno le divertía


	2. Decisión

**Holaaa! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, sé que es un loca, pero espero que les guste y que la acepten! Bueno no los interrumpo más y los dejo leer. Que disfruten! ^^**

2.-Decisión.

Una morena entraba por la gran puerta, con la cabeza alta a la empresa de su padre, entraba taconeando. Todos los empleados se quedaban mirando en su dirección, embobados, sonrojados por la semejante figura de la que era dueña la morena. Ella solo les sonreía arrogantemente, pero con una mirada tierna. En efecto, la faceta arrogante solo era una máscara que había creado para el reconocimiento de su padre. Que con mucho empeño consiguió, al cabo de varios años.

Les dirigió una mirada a las recepcionistas, estas solo inclinaron la cabeza, como saludo la morena les respondió de la misma forma, solo que más discreta. Siguió con la cabeza alta asta entrar al ascensor, donde por fin pudo ser ella misma, se miró en el gran espejo que había en una de las paredes. Y vio su atuendo, consistía en; una falda gris oscuro hasta la cintura, aunque era un poco más alta ya que le llegaban seis dedos por debajo de sus grandes pechos, que estos eran resaltados por la camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo. Con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Llevaba un cinturón, blanco, con una gran hebilla blanca. Sus zapatos eran negros, con bastante tacón. La chaqueta, que era del mismo color que la falda la llevaba colgada de un brazo, ya que era un mañana muy calurosa. El tiempo se había equivocado, de nuevo.

Cuando llegó al último piso donde estaba la oficina de su padre, volvió a su porte elegante y arrogante. Le había costado mucho trabajo hacer esa máscara y que no se le rompiese en todo momento, como le pasa antes. Ahora solo unas pocas personas eran las privilegiadas de ver a la Hinata real. Había momentos en los que la muchacha pensaba que la máscara era su personalidad, había veces que no se acordaba que era una máscara.

Taconeó hasta la gran puerta que le permitía el acceso a la enorme oficina de su padre. Esa mañana la había llamado, diciéndole que la necesitaba en la oficina sobre las doce, que le tenía que decir una cosa.

Justamente cuando iba a entrar, su hermana salía de la oficina. Llevaba un atuendo bastante parecido al de la mayor, solo que más provocativo, llevaba tres botones desabrochados, y la falda era bastante más corta. La de la Hyuuga mayor llegaba un poco más por encima de las rodillas, y no era tan ceñida como la de la Hyuuga pequeña. Y los colores que usaba eran más llamativos que los de la mayor.

-Padre quiere hablar contigo.-Le informó la pequeña mientras le daba una mirada retadora. Pero como siempre Hinata la ignoró pensando que solo eran suposiciones de ella.

-¿Era urgente?-Preguntó sin más, esperaba que no la riñese, aunque hacía ya varios años que esto no sucedía. La verdad que ahora se llevaban bastante mejor, eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser frío, lo seguía siendo. Pero ahora ya se interesaba más en ella, desde que ella le había dicho que tomaría las riendas de la empresa. Ya que al principio la morena se negaba.

-Sí. Bueno me voy.-Contestó dispuesta a irse la pequeña. A Hinata le entró la curiosidad, ¿Hacía dónde iba su hermana? Además qué era más importante que estudiar, ya que ahora tendría que estar en la universidad. Estudiando la misma carrera que le tocó estudiar a ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó la mayor interesada.

-He quedado con Sasuke.-Le dijo sin más. La Hyuuga arrugó levemente el ceño, le molestaba el hecho de que le diese más importancia al noviazgo que se traía con el Uchiha que sus estudios.

-Vale, pero no vuelvas a faltar a clases. ¿Qué harías si padre se enterara de esto?-Le preguntó la Hyuuga mientras se giraba para verla ya que la castaña iba en dirección al ascensor, que estaba a espaldas de la morena. Hinata levantó la ceja.

-¿Porqué tendría que hacerte caso a ti? Nunca te lo he hecho.-Le dijo mientras se giraba para verla ella también, la pequeña estaba molesta. Le molestaba que intentasen controlarla.

-Porque soy tu hermana mayor. ¿No te parece suficiente?-Contraatacó la morena, estaba harta de la chulería que tenía esa chica. Se notaba que su padre solo le daba caprichos a ella, y todos los regaños se los comía la mayor.

-¡Hump!-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección al ascensor, al parecer no le podía contestar a eso. Su hermana tenía razón, pero ella era quién para cuidarse sola, además sabía que emplear el tiempo en Sasuke era emplearlo bien. No se tenía porque meter su hermana, no era problema de ella. Y pensando esto se metió en el ascensor.

Hinata tocó primero de entrar, a lo mejor su padre estaba hablando con alguien. Cuando hoyó un imponente "entra" abrió la puerta, con un poco de nerviosismo, pero pronto volvió a su máscara. Cuando entró el sol le dio en los ojos, ya que su padre tenía varias ventanas en la oficina. La cegó unos momentos pero rápidamente se acostumbró.

-¿Para qué me necesitaba, padre?-Preguntó con mucho respeto, para después sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que había enfrente del escritorio de su padre.

-Bueno verás, hija…-Sabía que era importante ya que su padre no le daba muchas vueltas a los asuntos, era un hombre de muy pocas palabras y bastantes actos.-La hija de un socio y amigo muy preciado para mí llega en unas horas al aeropuerto. Quiero que vayas a recogerla.-Sentenció el castaño mientras miraba a su hija seriamente, buscando algún gesto de queja o desconforme.

-Hai. ¿A qué hora llega la chica?-Preguntó, sería divertido conocer a la hija de un socio de su padre. Ya que parecía que todos se ponían de acuerdo para tener hombres, todos los hijos de los socios de su padre que conocía eran varones.

-Dentro de dos horas.-Le contestó el castaño mientras miraba su costoso reloj.

-¿Le enseño la cuidad?-Le preguntó, tenía gran interés en conocer a esa chica. Si era hija de un socio de su padre, seguro que se volverían a encontrar.

-Sería una gran idea. Después de enseñarle la cuidad la llevas a su casa.-Le ordenó Hiashi, él sabía que para estas cosas podía contar con su hija mayor. Ya que últimamente su hija pequeña había estado más rebelde de lo normal, sabía que esto era una etapa de la adolescencia, pero…su hija ya no era adolescente del todo, ya tenía dieciocho años. En cambio, Hinata siempre había sido seria cuando se trataba de un mandato de él, siempre acatando y cumpliendo exitosamente lo que le ordenasen. Era la clase de hija que siempre había querido, y más ahora que Hinata se hacía respetar y era elegante.

-Bueno, si es todo. Volveré al trabajo.-Dijo mientras le hacía una leve reverencia para después salir por la puerta de la oficina. Sin duda Hinata había cambiado mucho, y para bien. Se había convertido en una gran mujer, a sus veintitrés años que tenía nunca había armado ningún alboroto o polémica. Siempre silenciosa, sumisa, tranquila… hubo un tiempo que la odiaba por parecerse a la mujer que más amó, pero tiempo después pensó que no tenía sentido odiar a un pedacito que aún le quedaba de Hinamori Hyuuga. Y era un pedacito bastante grande, ya que se parecían bastante.

Apretó un botoncito que había en el teléfono a un lado de él.

-Marianne dale toda la información sobre esa chica a mi hija mayor.-Habló a la nada, bueno en realidad le hablaba a una chica que estaba escuchando al otro lado del aparato.

-Sí, señor. Ahora mismo se la doy.-Le contestó una voz dulce al otro lado del teléfono. Este solo sonrió arrogantemente. A esa chica ya se la había llevado varias veces a la cama y aún le sigue tratando con la misma formalidad de siempre.

En una oficina de color amarillo claro, estaba una Hyuuga revisando unos papeles que le habían dejado encima de su escritorio mientras estaba hablando con su padre. Al parecer eran personas que querían trabajar en su empresa, o en alguna tienda que tenían ellos. Ella llevaba los asuntos externos, mientras que su primo llevaba los internos. Su hermana aún no trabaja en la empresa, parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes, e instintivamente arrugó el entrecejo.

Llevó sus dedos a la sien y la masajeó, era demasiada tensión. Tener que trabajar, tener dos personalidades, traicionar a su hermana… esa era la peor parte, siempre trataba de despejar su mente, pero no era quién. Pensaba que era un simple juego para ellos, pero si así era ¿porqué no lo dejaba? Aún estaba tiempo, aún nadie sabía nada. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Se levantó del sillón negro, cogió la taza que le había dejado su secretaria antes de que ella llegara, junto con los papeles. Se acercó a la gran ventana que había detrás de su escritorio y miró a la gente pasar. Parecían hormigas desde la altura en la que estaba ella. Y sin querer Hanabi y Sasuke volvieron a su mente.

Ahora mismo deberían de estar por alguna de las calles de Tokio, mientras ella se encontraba ahí martirizándose por lo que estaba haciendo. Movió la cabeza levemente para quitar esos pensamientos, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ellos? Y… ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que estuviesen juntos en alguna parte?

Le dio un sorbo al café, estaba en su punto, como a ella le gustaba. La secretaria que le había tocado al parecer le conocía bastante bien. Y recordó un vez que vio como su secretaria salía de la habitación de su padre a hurtadillas, pero no solo ella salía de esa habitación, la secretaria de su padre también la vio salir de allí, y a la de Neji, a una de las recepcionistas, a las dependientas de las tiendas de ellos…muchas mujeres salían de la habitación de su padre.

Se sentó en el escritorio dejando la taza a un lado de ella, mientras tecleaba cosas en su portátil. Se pondría seriamente a trabajar, tenía que adelantar trabajo, además no se podía entretener, tenía que superar las expectativas de su padre.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Una pareja se tocaba frenéticamente, se recorría mutuamente, se besaba apasionadamente, se demostraba lo mucho que se querían.

Él con un seno de ella en la boca, mientras con la otra masajeaba el otro seno. Oía a la chica gemir su nombre mientras le revolvía su rebelde cabello. Cambió de labor al otro pecho, ambos estaban desnudos. Entregándose mutuamente. El chico despegó su boca del pezón de ella, y la volvió a besar enloquecido.

Ella le correspondió con la misma locura, lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo amaba…no se podía imaginar la vida sin él. Amaba cuando gemía su nombre, cuando lo pronunciaba roncamente, amaba cuando le sonreía juguetonamente, cuando le demostraba cuánto le amaba, amaba su arrogancia, su prepotencia, su dominio, amaba todo de él.

Después de ese fogoso beso, él moreno le separó las piernas. La miró cegado por la pasión, y no vio el rostro que quería ver, en cierta parte era el mismo pero no era el que anhelaba. Además de que no era el mismo cuerpo. Dudó un poco si entrar o no, pero la voz de ella lo ayudó.

-Ve-Venga…no a-aguanto más…Sasuke.-Realmente no era la misma voz, ni mucho menos lo que él quería escuchar. No era el "_Ve-Venga B-Baka ¿a qué e-esperas?_" De siempre, con toda su alma quería escuchar esas palabras. De todos modos entró en ella, haciendo que los dos gimiesen.

Una embestida, y otra, otra, otra…cada una más rápida que la anterior. Sintió como se contraían las paredes de la chica que sudaba y gemía debajo de él, sabía que ella ya llegaría al orgasmo. También sabía que él llegaría también, pero no con la persona que quisiera. Le mosqueaba ese hecho, lo estaba haciendo con su novia ¿por qué pensaba en otra persona?

Y el clímax llegó.

Él calló derrumbado a un lado de su novia, que respiraba agitadamente. Esta se acostó de lado mirando hacia él, Sasuke tenía la cara en dirección a ella, y confirmó lo que ya sabía…No era Hinata.

-Ha…sido maravilloso, Sasuke-Kun.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Este solo se limitó a observarla detenidamente, esa niña era hermosa. Tenía una cara muy bonita.

-Como siempre ¿no?-Dijo arrogantemente, esta solo le dio una mirada cómplice. Aún seguía acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí, pero solo porqué lo has hecho conmigo.-Le siguió el juego, mientras le sonreía arrogantemente. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso…-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-Kun?-Preguntó preocupada Hanabi, esa acción no era normal en su novio.

-Nada.-Contestó roncamente el chico. Eso…lo dijo Hinata una vez después de hacer el amor. A lo mejor si se parecen en algo.- ¿No tenías clases hoy?-Le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¡Ah! Tú y Hinata sois iguales. Siempre intentando gobernarme, sé cuidarme sola.- Contestó molesta mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. En el interior de ella agradecía que se preocupasen por ella, pero nunca lo reconocería y menos ante su hermana.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?-Le preguntó interesando mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella. Estaba interesado en lo que le dijese su pequeña novia de su cuñada.

-Pues que hoy mismo me dijo lo mismo que tú.-Contestó mirándolo recriminatoriamente. Con la mirada buscó su ropa interior por la habitación del moreno. No la encontraba.

-Ella solo se preocupa por ti.-Esas palabras salieron solas, la estaba defendiendo. ¡Tsk! Supuestamente ellos se llevaban mal, no la tenía porque defender.

-¿ahora te vas a poner de su parte?-Preguntó celosa Hanabi, después de ponerse la ropa interior. Él solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura apegándola a él.

-¿Estás celosa?-Preguntó juguetonamente, él solo cambiaba cuando estaba a solas con las hermanas Hyuuga, aunque con Hanabi no se notaba tanto como cuando estaba a solas con la mayor.

-¡Sí!-Contestó sorprendiendo al Uchiha. No se esperaba esa respuesta, otra vez había confundido a Hanabi con Hinata. Se separó de Hanabi, estaba confuso y eso le mosqueaba. No le solía pasar eso… ¿por qué ahora?

-Vamos a vestirnos tengo que llevarte a la empresa de tu padre.-Volvió a su estado normal, Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Hanabi solo lo miró y asintió. Y los dos comenzaron a vestirse.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata había adelantado bastante trabajo, desde hacía ya hora y media que no había parado de teclear. Llamaron a su puerta, ella soltó un fuerte "adelante" Para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta la pudiese oír, abrieron la puerta, era la secretaria de su padre.

-Hinata-Sama, su padre me envía para que le entregue este papel.-Se acercó al escritorio y le extendía el brazo con el papel en la mano. Ella solo estiró el brazo y le cogió el papel.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó la Hyuuga mientras miraba interesada el papel.

-Todo lo que necesita saber sobre la chica que va a recoger.-Le contestó inmediatamente la secretaria.

-Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.-Le dijo formalmente a la secretaria de su padre, que acató la orden. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó sin hacer ruido.

Primero leyó por encima el papel, luego leyó detalladamente lo que traía.

_Nombre: Haruno Sakura_

_Edad: 23 años_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 28 de marzo_

_Tipo de sangre: O_

_Sus padres: Aoi (madre) y Sakuya (padre) Haruno. _

_Ocupación: Estudiante._

_Información de interés: Hija única de la familia Haruno. Estudia medicina al igual que sus padres, estos son dueños de la mayoría de los hospitales de todo el país. Es una chica muy consentida. Tiene muy mal carácter, solo cuando se enfada, el resto del día es una persona alegre y vivaz. _

Hinata se sorprendió al leer todo eso, ¿cómo podían saber tanto de ella? Por un casual llevó la mirada hacia el reloj que tenía enfrente, colgado en la pared. Quedaban veinte minutos para que la chica llegase al aeropuerto. Se levantó apresuradamente del sillón, cogió su chaqueta y salió a toda prisa hacía la salida principal.

El ascensor iba muy despacio, y esto estaba impacientando a la Hyuuga. Si llegaba tarde su padre no se lo perdonaría, por hacerle quedar mal delante de un socio. El aeropuerto, quedaba a las afueras de la cuidad, y tenía que dar gracias ya que la sede centrar de la empresa de su padre no estaba muy lejos de este. Y ella se encontraba en la sede.

Cuando salió del ascensor, vio una cosa que no le terminó de agradar del todo. Delante de ella se encontraban su hermana y cuñado demostrándose todo el amor que sentían en un apasionado beso. Ella se apresuró a la entrada de la empresa, y aún seguían. Al parecer se estaban despidiendo ya que Sasuke estaba apoyado en su coche mientras besaba a su hermana, y para mala suerte el coche de este estaba aparcado al lado del de ella.

-No es muy sano que hagan eso en medio de la calle.-Dijo al aire Hinata interrumpiéndolos, eso era lo que quería. Le molestaba verlos besándose, pero más le molestaba no saber porqué.

Los dos miraron a la imponente mujer que los había regañando. Uno la miró divertido mientras que la otra estaba molesta porque los había interrumpido.

-Hay gente viéndolos. Hanabi no le des una mala imagen a la empresa.-Contesto arrogantemente, mientras se dirigía a su coche y le daba al botoncito para que la alarma se desactivase.

-Uchiha.-Llamó la atención del moreno que estaba dispuesto a volver a besar a la pequeña. Este solo se giró para verla. La Hyuuga solo le dio una mirada arrogante.-No se aproveche de las jovencitas, no entra en su personalidad.-Le dijo mientras se subía al coche y cerraba la puerta, arrancó el coche y bajó la ventanilla.-Nos vemos.-Dijo mientras salía en dirección al aeropuerto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En el aeropuerto, una joven morena llegaba azotada al lugar acordado con su padre. Al aeropuerto, se las había arreglado y había llegado a la hora acordada. Ya que el avión aún no aterrizaba, no sabía cómo pero había llegado a tiempo para recoger a la señorita Haruno. Se sentó en uno de los bancos metálicos, esperando a la chica.

Había personas que se le quedaban mirando, por el simple hecho de tener los ojos característicos ojos de los Hyuuga, pero más aún por tener ese toque malva que solo ella tenía. Gracias a su madre, que tenía los ojos lilas. La extrañaba mucho, y lentamente se quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Una dulce pero alegre voz le interrumpió sus pensares. La Hyuuga levantó la vista y vio a una hermosa chica con el cabello rosa pastel y los ojos verdes jade. Le sorprendió el color de pelo, pero cada familia tiene algo característico ¿no? Los Hyuuga los ojos, los Haruno el pelo, los Inuzuka las líneas rojas…todos tenían algo que los diferenciaba y a la vez los agrupaba en familias.

-¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata?-Volvió a preguntar la hermosa chica de pelo rosa.

-Hai. ¿Eres Haruno Sakura?-Le devolvió la pregunta Hinata, para cerciorarse de que era la Haruno que ella buscaba.

-Así es.-Le contestó con una alegre sonrisa, eran de la misma edad pero la Haruno parecía una adolescente todavía. Al parecer Hinata había madurado demasiado temprano, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Sakura aún no hubiese madurado. Hinata se levantó del asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Vienes a quedarte mucho tiempo?-Le preguntó la Hyuuga tratando de romper el hielo, ya que habían ido todo el camino en silencio. Y le incomodaba, pero no del todo.

-Hai, vengo de un viaje.-Le contestó.-Es que aquí la verdad no estamos muy avanzados en medicina, asique he tenido que estudiar fuera.-Explicó la pelirosa, al parecer le estaba cogiendo confianza a la morena.

-Ya veo.-contestó. No sabía que responderle, la medicina no le interesaba mucho. Ella era más de arte, pero al parecer no podía ejercer esa carrera ya que le había dado el sí definitivo a su padre.

-Y tú, ¿estudias o trabajas?-Preguntó la Haruno, le gustaba hablar de ella pero no mucho tiempo.

-Yo trabajo, soy la encarga de asuntos internos de la empresa de mi padre.-Le comentó la morena arrogantemente, la verdad era que estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y de las empresas de las que era dueño su padre.

-¿Tan joven y trabajando? ¿Qué edad tienes?-Le preguntó la Haruno mientras salían del aeropuerto en dirección al coche de la Hyuuga.

-La misma que tú. Veintitrés.-Le contestó simplemente, sin más detalles. La de ojos verdes solo se sorprendió.

-¿La misma que yo? Pues pareces mayor.-Dijo sorprendida la pelirosa, no se lo creía. Esa chica parecía mayor que ella, era muy madura.

-La verdad, soy más pequeña que tú.-Le contestó mientras se ponía a un lado de la puerta del piloto de su choche. La Haruno antes de entrar en el coche abrió la una de las puertas de atrás y metió sus maletas. Luego entró y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Después de haberle enseñado toda la cuidad, Sakura y Hinata se dirigían en dirección a la casa de la Haruno, como habían acordado Hiashi y Sakuya, los padres de las dos. Cuando estuvieron en frente de la gran mansión, que tenía árboles de cerezo en la entrada principal.

-Bueno, te dejo mi número de teléfono para que me llames ¿vale?-Le dijo alegremente la pelirosa, mientras le sonreía de la misma manera. La morena solo asintió a las palabras de ella.- Espero verte pronto, Hina-Chan.- Y la vio marcharse en dirección a la puerta principal de su casa. Cuando le abrieron la puerta su madre, una señora de pelo castaño y ojos jade, se tiró a sus brazos.

Condujo hasta su apartamento, "_Hina-Chan_" hay que ver lo rápido que esa chica cogía confianza. Tal parece que no tiene tan mal carácter como decía la hoja que le dio la secretaria de su padre.

El cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro, ya iba a anochecer. Gracias a la pelirosa no había pensado ni en Sasuke ni en Hanabi, no quería pensar en ellos, no tenía ganas de sentir ese mal estar que sintió cuando los vio besarse. No, no quería.

Llegó al lujoso edificio en el que estaba su departamento, aparcó el coche y se fue rumbo a la puerta principal del edificio, donde una rebelde recepcionista la esperaba comiendo dangos.

-Konbanwa (buenas tardes), Hina-Chan.-Contestó la recepcionista mientras masticaba.

-Konbanwa Anko-San.-Contestó Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor para llegar a su casa y descansar.

Cuando llegó oyó ruidos en su baño, el que tenía en su habitación. Le habían entrado a robar, o eso fue lo que dedujo la chica. Se puso en alerta, cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para que el ladrón no se le escapase. Lo pillaría, de eso estaba segura. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta su baño, que tenía la luz encendida, al parecer se iban a tomar un baño, eso desconcertó a la morena.

Se acercó por detrás del chico, sin fijarse en su ropa ni en su pelo. Lo cogió del cuello y de la cintura, y lo tiró hacia atrás, haciendo ella el puente. Dio gracias de que se había descalzado, sino no hubiese podido hacer eso. El chico emitió un sonido de sorpresa, al ver lo que estaba pasando. Hinata de un rápido movimiento, se quedó encima de él, sorprendiéndose al ver su rostro.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!-Preguntó dando un grito de la impresión. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Era lo que pensaba la Hyuuga.- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Pensé que era un ladrón! ¡Baka!-Ella aún seguía en la misma postura, solo que esta vez puso ambas manos a los lados del rostro del chico.

-Baka, si no te precipitases a los hechos. No hubiese pasado esto.-Le contestó Sasuke con un poco de sorna en el tono de su voz.-Y lo que hago aquí era prepararte un baño, al parecer estás un poco estresada.-Contestó el moreno a la primera pregunta de la ojiperla.

-¡Baka!-Gritó mientras se levantaba de la postura en la que estaba, pero una mano se la impidió, atrayéndola hacia el otro cuerpo que la necesitaba. El jalón fue tan fuerte que sus labios se juntaron en un lento y romántico beso. Era un beso tan profundo que a Hinata le dejó sin aire, abrió la boca para coger un poco de aire. Momento que Sasuke aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban haciendo un jugueteo romántico.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes, creando un ambiente romántico entre los dos. Hinata estaba sonrojada, y Sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. La personalidad de Hinata ya había cambiado, el moreno había conseguido romper la máscara de la Hyuuga.

-Baka…-Susurró la Hyuuga.-Podías haber avisado.-Volvió a susurrar la Hyuuga aún con el sonrojo en el rostro. Entrelazaron sus manos, la misma mano que había cogido el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo iba a avisarte? Tu hermana está todo el rato conmigo, no me deja ni un momento a solas.-Le contestó mirándola fijamente. Había algo en la Hyuuga que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni mucho menos soltarla y dejársela a algún baboso.

-¿Y por qué no pones un poco más de empeño? Ella es tu novia.-Contestó la Hyuuga mientras se separaba de él, pero aún con las manos entrelazadas. Estaba sentada encima de él, por un momento le molestó que sacase a Hanabi en SU conversación. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Debería?-Preguntó con poco confuso el moreno. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no negaba que le gustase la castaña…pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata. Algo que le molestaba.

-Sí, deberías. A partir de ahora tu prioridad será mi hermana. ¿Entendido?-Ella sabía que había sonado bastante fuerte, pero no quería que por culpa de ella el noviazgo de su hermana y su cuñado terminase, pero por otra parte lo deseaba.

-¿Sabes lo que sobra ahora?-Preguntó cambiando de tema rotundamente. No le gustaba hablar de su novia cuando estaba a solas con la morena.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó sin el mínimo interés la Hyuuga, a saber qué tontería soltaría ahora el moreno.

-La ropa.-Sentenció el moreno para dar paso a desabotonar la camisa de la Hyuuga. La Hyuuga cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba el Uchiha retiró las manos de él de su ropa.

-¡B-Baka! ¡Estamos hablando asuntos serios!-Le grito la Hyuuga muy ruborizada por el atrevimiento del moreno.

-Pero…es que estás en una postura tan prometedora.-Dijo pícaramente tratando de molestar a su cuñada, y lo consiguió. La Hyuuga se levantó rápidamente del cuerpo del moreno y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama.

Al Uchiha no le gustó nada la sensación que había tenido cuando la Hyuuga se separó totalmente de él, se sentía…vacio. Entró en la habitación de la Hyuuga y se sentó al lado de ella.

Estuvieron tiempo sin hablar, la Hyuuga porque estaba pensando en sus cosas y el Uchiha porque era de pocas palabras.

-Hinata…-Llamó la atención de esta, y ella miró hacia él.-Últimamente estas en las nubes ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó molesto de que la Hyuuga no le tomase importancia a él.

-He decidido algo…-Contestó la Hyuuga tristemente. No se atrevería a decirlo, realmente no quería decirlo.

-Y… ¿de qué se trata?-El moreno tenía un mal presentimiento, no quería escuchar lo que la Hyuuga le iba a decir ahora.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer lo que estamos haciendo…no es bueno…ni para ti…ni para mi…ni para nadie.-Sentenció la Hyuuga. Realmente no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero si eso se prolongaba acabarían descubriéndolos o peor aún…enamorándose.


	3. ¿Por qué?

**Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo del fic. Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía . **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

3.- ¿Por qué?

Hacía ya dos semanas que Sasuke no le era infiel a Hanabi, hacía ya dos semanas que el apartamento de Hinata estaba vacío por la noche, hacia ya dos semanas que no se veían…Trataban de evitarse.

Hinata se sentía muy sola y vacía sin la presencia del moreno rondándole cada noche, diciéndole comentarios inoportunos cada vez que podía, dándole besos imprevistos, haciendo que se sonroje por todo, que la lleve al cielo… hacía tiempo que Hinata no se sentía llena. Le faltaba algo, pero sabía que había hecho bien, por el bien de todos; de ella, de él, de Hanabi… no era lo más apropiado ser la "otra" en la relación de su hermana. Además Hinata no le amaba como lo hacía su hermana.

Sasuke ya no era el mismo burlón y pervertido que era cuando estaba a solas con Hanabi, y esto la entristecía. Ya no sonreía tanto, ya no la miraba juguetonamente y lo que era peor… ya no se acostaban cada vez que podían. Y esto estaba preocupando a Hanabi, ya que tener relaciones para Sasuke era como una religión para el moreno, o eso había deducido la castaña.

Sasuke se sentía vacío sin el "Baka" de Hinata, sin los golpes de ella, sin los sonrojos, sin los tartamudeos, hacía tiempo que no le encontraba sentido a… salir con la castaña. Y eso le preocupaba mucho, ya que él no estaba con la castaña por su hermana y eso lo tenía muy claro. Aunque últimamente nada tenía claro.

Trataba de evitar a Hinata ya que si la miraba a la cara no se controlaría las ganas que tenía de probar otra vez esos labios de miel que poseía la morena. No se controlaría, y si eso pasaba les iría muy mal a los dos. Sabía que Hinata y él no se querían pero… entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan solo? No lo entendía.

Hoy tendría una reunión con la compañía Hyuuga, y realmente no tenía ganas de ir. Ya que seguramente ella estará ahí, y también estaría su novia. Hacia una semana que no hablaba con la castaña, también la evitaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que le recordaba a Hinata. Eso le enfurecía pero también le entristecía.

Sonó su despertador, a la misma hora de siempre. La reunión sería a la hora del medio día, más o menos. No tenía ganas de asistir a esa reunión, sería con todos los socios de la empresa Hyuuga, seguro que ahí estaba Sasuke. Quería verlo, pero a la vez no, ni ella misma se entendía.

Se metió a duchar, a ver si era quién a quitar ese mal estar que le atormentaba todas las noches, y que se despertaba con él. El malestar cesó un poco, después de la ducha. Se puso su típico traje, solo que este era de una tonalidad blanca. La falda era bastante ceñida a su cuerpo, y tenía una apertura en la parte derecha dejando al descubierto parte de su pierna. Se puso una camisa negra, contrastando con la chaqueta que era blanca, y los tacones negros, el tacón de aguja, eran bastante altos.

Como siempre se puso los dos primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver el nacimiento de los senos. Se ató una coleta alta al pelo, dejándolo caer todo en la espala menos unos mechones que eran demasiado cortos para agarrarlos con la goma.

Se pintó un poco, ya que tenía que estar presentable para esta reunión ya que solo se celebra una vez cada dos meses. Con todos los socios de su padre, entonces estará Sakura, ya que también asistían los herederos de las empresas. Eso la alegró un poco, hay veces que parecía una adolescente intentando evitar al chico que le gusta por el miedo a no saber qué hacer. La verdad era que eso era lo que le pasaba, omitiendo la parte de chico que le gusta.

Cogió las gafas de sol, ya que era una mañana calurosa, y salió de su departamento con la chaqueta colgada de un brazo. Saludó a la portera del edificio y se fue hacia su auto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En la sala de juntas de la empresa Hyuuga, varias personas esperaban a la gente que faltaba. No era que esas personas llegasen tarde era que las que estaban habían llegado temprano. Las personas que esperaban eran, Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha; Sakuya y Sakura Haruno; Ino e Inoichi Yamanaka. Bueno los anfitriones también estaban allí, solo faltaba la heredera. La hermana pequeña, el primo y el padre de esta ya estaban presentes.

La puerta se abre dejando pasar a una atractiva chica con gafas de sol, haciéndola ver más atractiva de lo que era. Sus tacones sonaban por toda la sala, ya que todos los demás estaban sentados en la gran mesa cuadrada que había en el centro de la oficina.

-Siento la demora.-Se disculpó la recién llegada a todos los presentes. Aunque realmente no había llegado tarde, pero los había hecho esperar asique se tenía que disculpar.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-Le contestó un rubio de coleta, fundador de las floristerías Yamanaka. Ese hombre era muy amable y sociable. Siempre le había agradado ese hombre, lo conocía a la perfección ya que su hija era una de sus mejores amigas.

-Hai.-Dijo mientras se sentaba a la derecha de su padre. Y justamente enfrente de ella estaba Sasuke, que no se atrevía a mirarla por el miedo a no controlarse.

Estaban en completo silencio, cuando por el pasillo se oyen unas alegres voces acompañadas de murmullos. Y sin picar entraron como Pedro por su casa. Los dueños de esas voces eran dos rubios de ojos azules como el mar, tan alegres y vivaces como niños de preescolar. Esos eran Minato y Naruto Uzumaki. Minato es el dueño de las gasolineras, y presidente del gobierno. Naruto sueña con convertirse en presidente y superar a su padre.

Los murmullos eran de Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara, dos morenos de coleta alta. Con un gesto de vagancia en la cara. Shikaku es el dueño de todas las escuelas del país. Y se dice que Shikamaru tiene el mayor coeficiente intelectual de Tokio. Por eso el motivo de que sean dueños de escuelas.

También llegaron, a la par, Tobi y Sai, dos morenos de ojos oscuros. Son primos, Tobi es dueño de todas las galerías de arte y museos que tiene Japón. Sai es el heredero y un magnífico pintor, él es el mentor de Hinata en esa materia.

Tiempo después de que los Uzumaki, los Nara y los dos morenos se situaran llegaron, Los Sabaku No. Gaara, Temari y Kankurou. Gaara controla todas las exportaciones que salen del país.

También llegaron los Inuzuka, dueños de todas las veterinarias y perreras del país, tienen una obsesión por los perros. La dueña de dicha empresa era Tsume, era la única socia que tenía su padre, aunque esto no sería igual en la siguiente generación de dueños, ya que sus amigas Tenten, Sakura e Ino serían las encargadas, y Hana la heredera de los Inuzuka también.

Y esos eran todos los socios de Hiashi, pocos… pero todos ganan bastante dinero como para alimentar la ambición del castaño y su hija. Aunque no estaban todos, faltaban los Nakamura esos se ocupaban de las armas, que entraban y salían, también eran dueños de los cuerpos militares. Ellos eran Ren y Tenten Nakamura, Ren es el dueño y Tenten la heredera.

-Bueno, como veo que ya estamos todos empezaré con la junta.-Declaró el anfitrión. Mientras se dirigía hacia la pizarra blanca, cogía un rotulador y comenzaba la misma charla de todos los meses.

Dos personas no tenían la cabeza en ese sitio, en esa reunión, en las palabras de su padre. Estaban concentrados en no mirarse. Mientras que el Uchiha miraba en todas direcciones y trataba de no mirarla a la cara, desvió su mirada a su novia. Se veía más cansada, y menos arrogante que de costumbre. Mantenía su mirada fija en el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, y lo movía con rapidez.

A el moreno le sorprendió la actitud de la Hyuuga castaña ¿le habrá contado Hinata algo de lo que tuvieron? ¿Sería capaz? Instintivamente miró hacía la mencionada, y le sorprendió que esta le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, le sorprendió ese gesto. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Por qué? Nunca entendería a la morena.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todos los demás desaparecieron incluso la hermana de la morena, dejándolos solos en un mundo que solo ellos compartían. Aunque quisieran, no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, se sentían bien.

Los ojos de Hinata mostraban soledad, amargura, nostalgia…estaban llenos de sentimientos que el Uchiha antes no había visto en ellos. Además de que estaban apagados, y con un poco de esperanza. Se estremeció al ver esos ojos que siempre estaban llenos de vida, de orgullo…ahora estaban apagados y sombríos. La necesitaba, quería tener el pleno control que tenía en la Hyuuga mayor, quería que lo acompañase por las noches…la quería con él.

Los de él mostraban confusión, soledad, necesidad, anhelo…sentimientos que nunca había visto en el Uchiha, ya que estos siempre estaban llenos de maldad, orgullo y prepotencia. Esos ojos la hechizaron, quería volver a sentirlo con ella, que le dijera lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con ella…quería volver a sentirlo, pero eso no les era permitido.

De un momento a otro, la morena se decidió a apartar la mirada. Mirada que hacía tiempo que no sentía, que no la veía…lo echaba de menos, pero eso era lo mejor. Al menos al parecer no era la única que se sentía así, pero como decía su madre; "el que se consuela con el dolor de otros, consuelo de tontos." (En realidad es un refrán)

Decidió prestarle más atención a su padre, ya que cuando éste se retirase ella tendría que saber que decir en esta junta. Recordó la sensación que había sentido cuando Sasuke miró con esos ojos preocupados a su hermana, sintió un malestar y una furia que venía directamente de su corazón, tenía una furia que le hacía querer golpearles a los dos. Pensó que era porque estaba estresada, y no le tomó importancia al asunto.

Cuando acabó la junta, Kiba se acercó a ella, el hijo segundo de Tsume Inuzuka.

-¡Ohayo, Hina-Chan!-Saludó alegremente un castaño, de ojos oscuros a la Hyuuga mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¡Por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco meses!- Contestó a su propia pregunta mientras la volvía a abrazar, apegándola a él. Haciendo que a un moreno le hirviese la sangre pero se controló, de lo contrario le iría muy mal al castaño.

-¡Kiba cállate! ¡Haces mucho ruido, idiota!-Contestó furiosa Ino, mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera para regañarlo.-Y suelta a Hinata, la estás asfixiando. Esa no es forma de llamar la atención de una dama.-Le volvió a reñir Ino, mientras Kiba lentamente soltaba a la morena.

-Tranquila Ino, tampoco me molestaba tanto.-Contestó de forma "coqueta", que hubiese acabado lo que tenía con el Uchiha, que ni ella misma lo sabía y dudaba que el moreno tampoco, no le impedía salir con otros hombres.

-¡Hinata, tú sí que me entiendes!-Contestó volviendo a abrazarla. Haciendo que al moreno el momento de relajación que había sentido cuando la soltó, desapareciese. Apretó sus puños fuertemente, poniendo sus nudillos blancos.

-Pero tampoco es para tanto.-Dijo con un poco de dificultad la Hyuuga entre los brazos de Inuzuka.

-¡Chicos que dicen si salimos a comer algo!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos el heredero de las empresas Uzumaki. Todos aceptaron gustosos, cada una a su manera.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En un restaurante, bastante lujoso, estaban todos los herederos de las empresas más conocidas. Kiba, Naruto y Kankurou hablaban alegremente, compitiendo todo el tiempo. Sakura, Ino, Temari y Hinata hablaban cosas de chicas, mientras la morena le presentaba a la heredera Haruno. Y Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai y Gaara comían en silencio mirando a todos los demás comer.

Mientras esperaban el postre un tema salió a flote.

-Bueno chicos… ¿Qué tal los romances, en esta temporada que llevamos sin vernos?-Preguntó al aire Ino, haciendo que algunos se sonrojasen, como Sai o Sakura. Pero haciendo que dos morenos se sintiesen incómodos, dos semanas intentando evitar ese tema para que a la primera de cambio tuviesen que hablar de ello.

-¡Como siempre! ¡Rompiendo corazones! ¡Si es que soy irresistible!-Gritó enérgicamente Kiba, haciendo que todos los demás se carcajeasen, menos Gaara y Sasuke que sonreían de lado. Sasuke miró a Hinata reír, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan llena de vida…y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que les estaba pasando.

-Sí que eres irresistible ante la vista, no hay quién pueda resistir tanta cosa fea junta.-Le contestó Ino mientras le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil. Haciendo que Kiba se sonrojase, no podía negar que Ino era atractiva y que tiempo atrás le haya atraído, pero ahora tenía en la mira a otra chica. E instintivamente miró hacia Hinata que reía alegremente, mientras se sonrojaba. Todo eso no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha que lo miraba furioso, mientras apretaba el cuchillo que tenía entre las manos, haciéndose un corte.

-¡Sasuke-Kun estás sangrando!-Contestó un poco histéricamente la Haruno, mientras lo miraba horrorizada. Ella se acercó a él rápidamente.-Menos mal que me he preparado un botiquín para llevar en el bolso.-Informó la Haruno mientras miraba la profundidad de la cortadura, cogiéndole la mano, molestando a Hinata. La Hyuuga solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, no le gustaba que la Haruno tocase la mano del moreno. El malestar que sintió en la junta volvió a ella.

-Voy al baño.-Informó la Hyuuga, aún con la mirada ensombrecida, no le gustaba que Sasuke hablase, mirase o tocase a otras chicas, ¿Por qué?

-¿Te pasa algo, Hina?-Preguntó Temari, mirándola. La conocía bastante para saber que algo le perturbaba. Siempre que algo le molestaba siempre trataba de evitarlo buscando una escapatoria.

-Tema, no sería muy apropiado decirlo aquí delante.-Le contestó con una sonrisa fingida. A Sasuke le divertía lo que él causaba en ella al estar con otras chicas. Conseguiría un poco de entretenimiento, a causa de torturar a la Hyuuga era un venganza por haber terminado lo que tenían, fuera lo que fuese.

La Hyuuga se fue al baño, taconeando en su salida. Sentía una mirada en la nuca de ella, no quería mirar atrás y encontrarse con la mirada que le confundía tanto. Cuando llegó al baño, se mojó las manos y las pasó por la nuca, refrescándose.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?-Preguntó al aire, mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo. Tenía miedo de encontrar una respuesta al malestar que sentía, tenía miedo que fuese…lo que trató de evitar al "cortar" con el moreno. ¿Eran celos? Cabía esa posibilidad, pero…ella no estaba enamorada del Uchiha, ¿por qué iban a ser celos? Y que ella no estaba enamorada del Uchiha lo sabía ella, ya que no había tenido los síntomas de estarlo.

No había sentido las mariposas en el estómago, tampoco lo miraba como más que a un amigo…lo miraba como a otro hombre más que pasa por su vida. A lo largo de esta habrá muchos que pasen y el moreno no era una excepción…entonces… ¿serían celos? Puede que sí, puede que no. Lo mejor será salir ya porqué se van a preocupar.

Cuando salió, vio que la Haruno se había sentado al lado de Sasuke para curarlo, y al parecer al Uchiha no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, el malestar volvió. Una furia se desató en ella, al parecer…empezaría a odiar al Uchiha dentro de poco. ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Qué odiase al Uchiha? ¿Tanto como para no querer que se acerque a sus amigas o hermana? Puede que sí.

-¡Hina-Chan, siéntate aquí!-Dijo el Inuzuka mientras le señalaba el sitio libre al lado de él, ya que en ese hueco tenía que estar la Haruno, pero se cambió al lado de Sasuke.

-Hai…-Contestó Hinata a las palabras del castaño. Lo malo era que estaba enfrente de la "parejita" que no paraba de coquetear, y eso la enfurecía más. Se acercó lentamente al sitio libre al lado del Inuzuka que la esperaba impaciente. Al parecer no sería tan malo estar enfrente de ellos. Se sentó y escuchó la conversación que tenían sus amigos.

-Y dime Sakura…-_"¿Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta confianza entre ellos_?" Pensó una molesta Hinata que trataba de ignorarles.- ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?-Preguntó galantemente mientras pasaba un brazo por la silla de la pelirosa, acercándose a ella, haciendo que se sonrojase.

-La v-verdad es que h-hace unas tres o cuatro semanas…Hi-Hina-Chan se encargó d-de recogerme en e-el aeropuerto, ¿Verdad, Hina-Chan?-Preguntó una colorada pelirosa.

-¿eh? Ah…hai. Yo la he traído.-Contestó aparentando no tomar importancia a la conversación de ellos dos. Comía tranquilamente su postre que ya había llegado. De hecho todos estaban en silencio por eso, estaban comiendo. Menos el Uchiha, que no le gustaban y la Haruno para controlar su figura.

-Am… ¿Y vives muy lejos de aquí?-Coqueteó Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo a la Hyuuga, que cada vez se achicaba más en su asiento. Al parecer estaba a punto de estallar, Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.

-Sí, e-está un poco r-retirado. ¿Por qué, Sasuke-Kun?-Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirosa, que cada vez estaba más sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía peligrosa del moreno.

-Pues para visita-Pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa, pero calmada voz.

-No te atrevas a decirlo, Uchiha Sasuke.-Interrumpió la Hyuuga mirándolo furiosamente, la había sacado de sus casillas, pocas personas eran capaces de esto, solo su hermana y el sujeto que tenía delante.

-¿Por qué?-Desafió el Uchiha mirándola retadoramente, todos los demás estaban estupefactos.

-¿Le tengo que recordar que tiene novia, Uchiha?-Sonrió arrogantemente la Hyuuga. Sasuke se sorprendió, él pensó que era por otra cosa. Pero no pararía hasta que Hinata le pidiese que parara y que se encontrasen todas las noches. Deseaba volver a estar otra vez con ella…pero tenía que ser ella quién se lo pidiese.

-Bueno…pero ella no está aquí.-Contestó sin importar que significado podían tomar los demás con esas palabras, aunque los demás estaban acostumbrados a la riñas de ellos. Solo que esta era verdadera, solo al principio de que se conocieron eran verdaderas. Desde que se visitaban por la noche, habían sido todas falsas.

-Ya. Pero yo soy su hermana, no dudaría en contárselo.-Le retó la Hyuuga, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Al parecer la máscara había vuelto a ella. A veces agradecía tenerla ahí.

-Pero… ¿porqué? Sería un pequeño secreto ¿no, _**cuñadita**_? Estamos en confianza.-Dijo mientras alargaba su mano para tocar la de ella, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba sentirla…Solo sintió el roce de ella cuando ella la separó rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo.

-No se atreva a tocarme, Uchiha. Yo no soy como las demás.-Todos los demás la miraron sorprendida, su máscara se estaba quebrando, sus ojos se estaban empapando… "_Asique…ese es el problema…"_ Pensó Sasuke mirándola fijamente, y se sorprendió al ver los ojos de ella…-Téngame respeto.-Contestó para arreglarlo y se levantó aparentando enfado, pero en realidad necesitaba desahogarse… salir de allí…no quería ver a Sasuke coquetear con otra chica que no fuese…ella…

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. He quedado. Nos vemos.-Se limitó a contestar mientras se apresuraba, no quería que nadie la siguiera. Esperó a que un camarero le diese su chaqueta al salir. Estaba lloviendo… el tiempo había cambiado, por la mañana era soleado y ahora estaba lloviendo, no caía muy fuerte, pero mojaba igual. Se puso la chaqueta y caminó en dirección a la calle principal para pedir un taxi.

Decidió soltarse el pelo para que no se le estropease. El pelo se desparramó por toda su chaqueta blanca, su maquillaje estaba empezando a mancharle la cara a causa de la lluvia. Estaba tan absorta que no se había percatado de que no iba en dirección a la calle principal. La lluvia ya le empezaba a calar, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Estaba toda empapada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y con la chaqueta desabrochada. Haciendo que la camisa le trasparentase.

Caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía sentido ir a su departamento, lo recordaría por todas partes. Hacía apenas unos minutos que sabía lo que sentía por el moreno, y tenía miedo a reconocerlo por su hermana. Hanabi se merecía amar y ser amada, ella ya tuvo la oportunidad pero no la aprovechó. Y caminó, caminó, caminó…bajo la lluvia sin rumbo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Los chicos pagaban al camarero por lo comido, y Kiba pagaba lo de Hinata.

-¡Qué injusto! ¡Hina se fue sin pagar!-Se quejaba el rubio a los cuatro vientos, recibiendo un golpe de Sakura, para sorpresa de todos menos de los cuatro serios del fondo.

-¡Baka! ¡Ella está con un chico en estos momentos!-Dijo Sakura un poco enfadada, que juzgasen a las personas sin tener razones no le gustaba nada. Seguramente Hinata tenía un buen motivo para marcharse sin pagar. Además que el dinero para ellos no era problema.

-Hai…Sakura-Chan.- La pelirosa al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios morenos del rubio, pensó que no era nada comparado cuando lo decían los demás chicos.

Salieron a fuera y se sorprendieron del tiempo que hacía. Pero más se sorprendieron al ver…

-¿Qué…qué hace el coche de Hina aquí?-Preguntó muy preocupada Temari, si el coche de ella estaba ahí, ¿dónde estaba ella? Eso preocupó a un moreno que no había dejado de pensar en la ojiperla. No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos llorosos que había visto antes de que se marchase.

-¿Cómo que el coche de Hinata está aquí?-Preguntó un preocupado Sasuke, ahora mismo no era él el que hablaba sino la preocupación. No era él, ¿dónde estaba Hinata? Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-La llamaré al móvil.-Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba el móvil del bolso, y buscaba el número de ella. Sonaron los toques…pero nadie lo cogía.-No lo coge…-Dijo la pelirosa una vez que separó el celular del oído y lo volvía a meter en el bolso.

-¿Don...Dónde se habrá metido?- Preguntó una preocupada Temari, estaba empezando a refrescar. ¿Qué hacía Hinata paseando por ahí?

-A lo mejor, está en su departamento.-Contestó Shikamaru mientras, trataba de consolar a su novia, Temari. La abrazaba, para brindarle apoyo.

-La llamaré.-Sentenció Sasuke, sacando su móvil y llamando a la casa de la Hyuuga. Pero le pasó lo mismo que a Sakura, si esto era un broma era de muy mal gusto.-No lo coge.-Dijo para después guardar el móvil en su bolsillo.-La iré a buscar.-Sentenció el moreno yendo por el camino que anteriormente había tomado la Hyuuga.

-¡Espera voy contigo!-Gritó Kiba mientras se acercaba a él.

-No. Tú y los demás buscar por otra parte yo voy por esta parte.-Dijo para retomar el camino e ir en línea recta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Naruto y Sakura ir por allí. Sai y yo iremos por esa calle de allí, Temari y Shikamaru ir en dirección contraria a Sasuke. Gaara y Kiba ir por allá. Kankurou tu quédate aquí por si regresa, si lo hace nos mandas un mensaje ¿vale?-Ordenó Ino mientras todos lo demás asentían.- Y si alguno la encuentra que nos mande un mensaje a los demás.-Volvió a hablar la rubia.

Y todos se marcharon por las direcciones indicadas, menos Kankurou que se quedó allí, esperando dentro de su coche.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata había acabado en un sitio que no conocía de nada, tenía mucho frío, estaba tiritando, estaba más pálida de lo normal, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, los labios los tenía morados… Se sentó en un banco y se echó en él. Estaba muy cansada, le costaba respirar, y no podía dejar de tiritar. Al parecer estaba toda empapada y la lluvia no pareciera que fuera a parar.

Se oyó el teléfono de la chica, lentamente lo sacó del bolsillo, y lo llevó al oído.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡Dónde estás!-Gritó una voz desesperada al otro lado de la línea, la Hyuuga no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos. La lluvia se estaba volviendo fría y dura.

-¿Sa…su…ke…?-Le costó mucho esfuerzo poder hablar, en su voz se notaba el frío y el cansancio que sentía.

-¿¡Dóndes estás, Hinata! ¡Dímelo!-Gritaba el moreno al otro lado de la línea, estaba muy preocupado por ella. Si seguía en la calle podía llegar a coger una pulmonía.

-No… lo… sé…-Volvió a contestar con el mismo cansancio, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Ella no sabía cómo podía sujetar el móvil.

-Hinata, escucha. No te muevas de dónde estás. Descríbeme tu alrededor.-Le ordenó el moreno, notaba por la voz de ella, que dentro de poco se quedaría inconsciente por el frío.

-Está…muy…oscuro. Hay…árboles… bancos… plantas… y… muy… pocas… casas.- Contestó como pudo a la pregunta del moreno. Le gustaba que se preocupase por ella, pero no tenía porqué. Él ya tenía a una novia a la que cuidar y amar…

-¡Hinata! ¡Por Kami-Sama no te duermas! ¡Por favor!- Recurrió a eso, estaba desesperado, no podía permitir que ella se durmiese, por el contrario quedaría inconsciente.

-Demo…me…pesan…los…párpados…-Contestó la Hyuuga, no aguantaría con ellos abiertos por mucho más tiempo. Estaba muy cansada y la lluvia no ayudaba Tenía que entretenerse de alguna manera para no dormirse.-Sasuke…háblame…no…dejes…que…me…duerma…-Le dijo en un susurro, al chico.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Le preguntó un poco más tranquilo que al principio de la llamada, la verdad es que sin que ellos se diesen cuenta habían vuelto a estar como estaban antes.

-Lo…que…quieras…-Cada vez su voz se apagaba más y eso asustaba al chico de la otra línea.

-Em… Soy Uchiha Sasuke, moreno, alto, serio, arrogante, guapo…-Dijo de forma arrogante a ver si la Hyuuga respondía.

-¿Qué…más?-Preguntó la Hyuuga, no se quería dormir, no sin ver antes a Sasuke.

-Emm…tengo novia…es muy guapa…simpática…-No sabía que decir.-Pero tiene una hermana mucho más guapa y simpática que ella.-Le dio un cumplido.

-Sasuke…no…aguanto…más…gomen…demo…tengo…mucho…sueño…-Dijo mientras le caía la mano, y el móvil se desmontaba en el suelo.


	4. ¿Me voy? 1

**Hi! Gomen por tardar tanto! Mi compu estaba averiada, y tuvo que formatearse. Además de que después no tuve internet... la verdad es que se junta todo... T.T bueno, aquí os traigo el cap 4. Espero que os guste. **

**Gracias por los comentarios! **

**Bye! ^^  
**

**4.- ¿Me voy? (1)**

Sasuke corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, tenía una desesperación por encontrarla. Después de qué Hinata le dijese eso la señal se cortó. ¿Qué pasaría si la encontraba un chico pasado de copas y la llevaba a su casa?

Y aceleró la cerrera, le había llegado mensajes de todos los demás diciéndole que no la encontraban. Por lo que ella le había dicho estaba por el parque abandonado o el parque del Lirio. Primero probó por el abandonado entonces, al no encontrarla, tomó el camino hacia el parque del Lirio. Cuando llegó, a simple vista no la encontró pero luego la vio echada encima de un banco, dormida. Corrió hacia ella, se agachó a la altura de su cara y le acarició la mejilla.

-Hinata…-dijo al aire. Pero nadie le contestó, ni la nombrada ni nadie. Tenía la piel congelada y los labios morados casi azules, y un poco agrietados.

Cogió los restos del móvil de ella y se los metió en el bolsillo de él. Le cogió la mano que tenía colgando, estaba helada. Y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó a su chófer. Por suerte su casa no quedaba muy retirada, pero la llevaría al departamento de ella.

-¿Qué nos pasa Hinata?-Le habló a la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró detenidamente el rostro de la chica, incluso estando en el estado en el que estaba la chica tenía algo en su rostro que le hipnotizaba. De repente dejó de sentir la lluvia caer en su cuerpo.

Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba su chófer sonriéndole. Era un hombre canoso y con bigote, parecía inglés.

-Amador, que rápido eres.-El mayordomo solo le sonrió, mientras inclinaba su rostro en señal de agradecimiento por el cumplido.

-Sasuke-Sama, métase en el coche, yo llevaré a la señorita hasta dentro.-Le dijo mientras le pasaba el paraguas, pero el moreno no lo aceptó.

-Yo la llevo, tú solo ábreme la puerta.-Contestó el Uchiha mientras cargaba a la chica, no quería que ningún otro chico, a parte de él, la tocase.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Un nuevo y fresco día amanecía en Konoha, era un día muy frío y con mucho aire. Una chica se levantaba de su cama, y lo pudo adivinar por el color de las sábanas. Pero notó una deformidad en su colchón, había otra persona durmiendo con ella. Se giró para mirar quién era…y se sorprendió. Se intentó levantar, pero algo no la dejaba, más bien alguien. Sasuke la tenía abrazada posesivamente, lentamente la Hyuuga trató de mover los brazos de la cintura de ella, pero este hizo un sonoro sonido. Al parecer había despertado, pero no la soltaba, eso impacientaba a la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó al aire, nadie le respondió. Hinata estaba asombrada por la voz tan ronca que le había salido al chico cuando le habló. Por un momento deseó despertar así todas las mañanas, pero lo desechó al momento siguiente, ese chico ya tenía dueña y no era ella. Bajó la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo mientras se sentaba y quitaba sus brazos del cuerpo de la chica. Al sentarse puso al descubierto su pecho, bien trabajado. Haciendo que un cosquilleo inundase su interior, "_el primer síntoma_" pensó la Hyuuga.

-Nada…-Habló con una voz extraña para ella, esta era como más gangosa. Pronunciaba más la "n" y la "m", estaba enferma.- ¿Qué pasó ayer? Solo recuerdo haber salido del restaurante.-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras se sentaba en la orilla poniendo sus pies en el suelo, dándole la espalda al moreno.

-¿No te acuerdas? Pues pasó de todo. Es una pena que no te acuerdes…-Dijo en un tono burlón y una sonrisa arrogante y burlona se posaba en un hermoso rostro. "_Gracias Kami-Sama, ya vuelve a ser la misma_" pensó el Uchiha esperanzado.

La Hyuuga bajó la mirada, si hubiese pasado lo que el chico decía…era una pena que no se acordase. Pero no podía volver a suceder, él tenía novia, además de que ella no era el segundo plato de nadie.-Sasuke…-Dijo en un susurro, este miró la espalda de la Hyuuga.-Eso… ¿es verdad?-Preguntó la Hyuuga esperando una respuesta negativa, pero a la vez positiva.

-Sí la verdad, es que hicimos de todo. Discutimos, tú te marchaste, y yo…me preocupé.-Dijo en un susurro el Uchiha, esperando que la morena no le haya escuchado, pero no fue así. Ella lo había escuchado perfectamente y gracias a eso se había se sonrojado, hacía tiempo que no se sonrojaba.

-Sasuke, es mejor que no te preocupes por mí. Y te lo dije, tu prioridad de ahora en adelante es mi hermana.-Sentenció la Hyuuga mientras se levantaba, y vio que llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba larga, al parecer era de Sasuke, ya que tenía el emblema de los Uchiha. El abanico blanco y rojo era el símbolo de una marca de ropa, marca perteneciente a la familia del moreno.

-¿¡Porqué estás tan empeñada en apartarme de tu vida!-Preguntó el Uchiha alzando el tono de voz mientras se levantaba de la cama de golpe, quedando en bóxers.

-¡Porque es lo mejor! ¡Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada!-Gritó la Hyuuga, ya que el Uchiha también le había levantado la voz. Eso se estaba descontrolando.

-Que es lo mejor… ¿¡Para quién!-Gritó colérico el Uchiha, le enfadaba la manera de ser de la morena, no entendía los pensamientos de ella y al parecer ella tampoco.

-¡Para todos!-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras se giraba para verlo, todo este tiempo había estado de espaldas a él. Cuando se giró Sasuke se sorprendió, la Hyuuga estaba…llorando.-Es lo mejor… no nos podemos seguir viendo…esto que hacemos está mal… no creo que nos beneficie.-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras bajaba la mirada. Juntó las palmas de las manos y las acercó a la altura del pecho.-Yo…creo…-Pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Hinata, contéstame a esta pregunta y quiero que me contestes con total sinceridad.-Dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba más a ella, se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Por qué marchaste ayer del restaurante?-Le preguntó seriamente.- ¿Realmente habías quedado?-Preguntó examinándola con la mirada.

-No…era una escusa para salir.-Contestó le Hyuuga mientras bajaba la mirada. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Te sentías mal?-Volvió a preguntar examinándola con la mirada, viendo todas las reacciones de la Hyuuga. La Hyuuga solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación.- ¿Tenías algún asunto que resolver?-Volvió a preguntar, y la chica volvió a contestar de la misma manera que la anterior. -¿Era porque te molestaba verme con Sakura?-Volvió a preguntar, la Hyuuga se tensó. Había dado en el clavo, al parecer seguía siendo transparente hacia los demás.

-Hai…me molestaba el hecho de que siendo el novio de mí hermana coquetees con otras chicas.- Contestó la Hyuuga, el moreno solo dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sin embargo…he estado dos meses y medio acostándome contigo y eso no te parecía mal.-Dijo sabiamente el Uchiha, tenía razón, pero no le daría el gusto de verla indecisa, ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Además de que nunca iba a reconocer sus sentimientos hacia él, aunque ayer por la noche lo había hecho, solo que a ella misma. Nadie se enteraría de los sentimientos de ella por su cuñado.

-Ya…pero era porque no me daba cuenta del daño que le hacía. ¡Ella realmente te ama, Sasuke!-Gritó desesperada para hacerlo entrar en razón, inconscientemente se acercó a él. -¡No la dañes más! ¡Es ella de quien estás enamorado, aprovéchalo! Aprovecha…que tus sentimientos son correspondidos y no lo pierdas…-Le dijo la Hyuuga en un tono más bajito que al principio. Le había dolido decir esas palabras, pero era la verdad y las verdades duelen.

-Dices que estoy enamorado de ella… ¿en qué te basas para ello?-Una pregunta retorcida, pero si la Hyuuga le respondía se ahorraría palabras.

-Porque…he visto como la miras, con la delicadeza con la que la tratas, las miradas cómplices de vosotros dos…todo… todo demuestra que estás enamorado de ella. ¿Aún no te habías dado cuenta?-Preguntó la Hyuuga con un dolorido tono de voz, ella se apartaría, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero los de su hermana y cuñado sí. ¿Quién era ella para hacer infelices a dos personas? Y más si de una de ellas estás enamorada.

-Dime una cosa, ¿no es así como me comporto contigo?-Dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba más a ella, sin abrazarla ni tocarla, aunque su cuerpo se lo pidiese a gritos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confusa la Hyuuga, levantó la cara para mirarlo al rostro y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaban.

-¿No te miro siempre que puedo? Cuando estamos a solas… ¿no te trato diferente a las demás? ¿Siendo más atento y cariñoso? ¿No nos mandamos miradas cómplices todo el tiempo? Y…no te dije antes… ¿lo preocupado que estuve ayer de ti?-Le contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, Hinata se estremeció.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?-Preguntó un poco dudosa la Hyuuga. No quería oír la respuesta de él, tenía miedo.

-No lo sé, de lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no estoy enamorado de tu hermana.-Contestó el Uchiha, era muy temprano contarle.

-Baka. Si no sabes por qué lo dices, no lo digas.-Dijo la Hyuuga. Iba a seguir hablando pero no pudo.

Sasuke se había apoderado de sus labios, los necesitaba, los anhelaba, quería probarlos una vez más, tenía ansias de ellos. Los besó enloquecido, eso era lo que necesitaba después de dos, casi tres, semanas sin ella. Aunque eso era lo mínimo que necesitaba. Notó como la Hyuuga correspondía a su beso, tenía total poder sobre ella con solo eso, un beso.

Hinata rodeó con sus blanquecinos y finos brazos el cuello del moreno, que se apoderó de su cintura, poniendo sus manos en esta apegándola más a él. Hinata entreabrió los labios para que Sasuke introdujera su lengua, para poder disfrutar y profundizar más el beso. Sasuke acató la orden e introdujo la lengua, saboreando ese sabor tan conocido ya para él.

Lentamente se separaron…Hinata apoyó la frente en el pecho descubierto del Uchiha, puso sus manos en este también. Sasuke aún con las manos en la cintura, apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena.

-Sasuke…-Trató de decir Hinata, no le gustaba que la utilizase, fijo que solo era una diversión para él.

-Shhh…-Interrumpió el moreno a la chica, no quería que dijese cosas que arruinasen el momento.

-¿Qué soy para ti?-Preguntó inesperadamente la chica, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, no sabía que era ella de él, tal vez era su amante. Pero él no lo sentía así, ya que no solo sentía eso por la Hyuuga, que eso no quiere decir que estuviese enamorado de ella. Hinata al ver que Sasuke no respondía, dio por hecho lo que se temía, pero no podía pedir más, la única que disfrutaba estos momentos era ella, la única que sentía amor era ella.

-No quiero… que me utilices, Sasuke- Dijo a la nada la Hyuuga, al parecer había metido la pata al no contestarle la pregunta. Se separó la Hyuuga, y tomó una distancia prudente.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular por la sorpresa. Él no pretendía que ella lo tomase de esa forma.

-¿Solo soy un juguete para ti?-Preguntó la Hyuuga. Al parecer ella solo era eso, un juguete de usar y tirar.- Pues lo siento, pero este juguete puede sentir.-Dijo la Hyuuga con los ojos empapados de lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-Pero Hinata…-No sabía que decir… ¿porqué de un rato a otro había cambiado tan drásticamente?

-Sasuke, por muchas veces que lo intentemos esto no va a funcionar. Puede que con la demás chicas con las que hayas sido infiel a mi hermana te haya funcionado, pero yo no soy el juguete de nadie. Y menos el segundo plato de nadie.-Hinata sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir ahora pero…- Tienes que escoger…entre tu juguete o tu dueña. ¿Con quién te quedas?-Le dio un ultimátum, no quería llegar a esos extremos pero Sasuke solo la estaba utilizando.

-Hinata… no tienes porqué sacar las cosas de quicio. ¿Es todo porque no contesté la pregunta?-Preguntó tranquilamente, además de que no sabía que responder a esa pregunta, estaba claro que no quería a la Hyuuga menor. Pero no tenía claro lo que sentía por la mayor, ¿atracción? ¿Deseo? ¿Le gustaba? ¿La… amaba?

-Sasuke…si dices que no amas a mi hermana… ¿por qué estás con ella?-Le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le caían gruesas y brillantes lágrimas de estos.-Puedo permitir que me utilices a mí…pero no puedo permitir que la utilices a ella…-Contestó la Hyuuga mientras bajaba la mirada, lo acababa de decir y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que decía. Ella quería que él la escogiese a ella, pero su hermana había entrado antes en la vida del moreno.

-Si te digo que al principio no me gustaba, te mentiría…pero eso cambió. Ya no la veo como antes.-Contestó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la cama, y se revolvía el cabello. Estaba cansado de todo eso, ¿cuándo cambió lo que tenían? ¿Cuándo dejó de sentir placer con la Hyuuga para estar discutiendo cada poco?

-Entonces… ¿Porqué sigues con ella?-Volvió a preguntar la chica, mirando al suelo. Si ya no la quería… ¿por qué seguía con ella? Nunca entendería al moreno.

-No me lo pones fácil, Hinata.-Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Ni él sabía por qué seguía con ella.

-Contesta.-Sentenció la Hyuuga, no quería ser muy dura con él. Pero él a veces era muy duro con ella… aunque no lo supiese.

-No lo sé…-Contestó mirando hacia ella para saber que gestos hacía. Pero no lo pudo ver ya que la sombra del flequillo le tapa el rostro. Al parecer le dolía hablar de ello.

-Bien, comprendo. Ahora solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.-Dijo muy decidida, mientras miraba al moreno a la cara. Quería que le prometiese una sola cosa. Sus lágrimas habían cesado un poco, aún tenía los ojos brillantes a causa del llanto. –Quiero que pase lo que pase… nunca dejes que mi hermana llore, nunca la dejes. Sé que eres muy orgulloso para aceptar que estás enamorado de ella.- Le dijo mirándolo a la cara.-Prométeme que siempre la cuidarás y estarás con ella.-Pidió la Hyuuga.

-Hinata…-Trató de razonar con ella. Una parte de él quería estar con ella pero otra no estaba segura del todo. Aún no sabía lo que sentía por las hermanas Hyuuga.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Prométemelo.-Le pidió la Hyuuga con todo su corazón, quería al moreno, pero también a su hermana. Y sabía que ella solo era un estorbo en la relación. Se haría a un lado.

-Vale, te lo prometo.-Le dijo el Uchiha con aire despreocupado. Aunque el realmente no sabía al sacrificio al que se sometía la Hyuuga solo con esa promesa.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó la Hyuuga esperanzada. Por fin Sasuke y Hanabi iban a ser felices.

-Sí, pero… no me pidas que me case con ella.-Le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante. A la Hyuuga se le iluminó la cara, y se arrogó a los brazos del moreno, quedando de rodillas en el suelo.

De la emoción se había dejado llevar por el momento, aunque no pasaba nada por un simple abrazo entre cuñados ¿no? Los dos disfrutaron el contacto, pero el abrazo se había prolongado bastante. Sasuke se separó lentamente de ella, para mirarla a la cara, y se dio cuenta de que esta respiraba agitadamente con un notorio sonrojo en la cara.

Se alteró y la recostó en la cama, la tapó con las sábanas. Fue hasta su pantalón y sacó el teléfono móvil.

-Moshi, moshi.-Contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Te necesito, Hinata se siente mal.-Dijo aparentemente tranquilo aunque por dentro se estaba impacientando mucho.

-¿¡Qué! Ahora mismo voy para allí. ¿Dónde estáis?-Preguntó la voz realmente preocupada.

-En el departamento de Hinata, sabes dónde vive ¿no?-Dijo fríamente el Uchiha. Estaba arto de tanta pregunta.

-En unos minutos estoy allí.-Dijo la persona esperando la despedida del moreno.

-Apúrate, se ve realmente mal.-Se "despidió" el Uchiha colgando después de decir esas palabras. Miró a Hinata con un brillo de preocupación en sus negros ojos. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Hinata se había puesto así? Se sentó al lado de ella, en la orilla de la cama. Mientras le acariciaba el rostro ardiente, y sudoroso.

-Baka…-Susurró mirándola preocupado. Era verdad, la noche anterior estaba toda empapada, era normal que ahora tuviese un resfriado, pero eso se veía peor no era un simple resfriado. El moreno se estaba impacientando. Se levantó de la cama, para vestirse no quería crear mal entendidos y eso que no había pasado nada la noche anterior. Al parecer la ropa de la noche anterior había secado, pero en esos momentos le daba gracias a su mayordomo por haber traído un cambio de ropa para él.

Se puso la ropa que le había dado su mayordomo. Constaba de un pantalón tejano de color negro, y una camisa blanca, con una especie de dragón chino, grande, en la espalda de color negro. La camisa no le dio tiempo a abrochársela ya que habían picado al timbre. Con el pecho al descubierto se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se vio a tres chicas. Una rubia con unos exuberantes pechos, que cualquiera pensaría que no eran de ella. Llevaba el pelo atado en dos coletas que caían por su espalda. Llevaba una especie de diamante morado en la frente. Tenía los ojos marrón color miel. Y un rostro bastante hermoso a la vista de cualquier hombre, excepto él. Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo haya pensado varias veces, solamente ella no era de su tipo.

Detrás de ella había otras dos chicas, una era morena de pelo corto. De ojos negros, como los de él solo que los de la chica mostraban más sentimiento. La morena llevaba un cerdito, más bien cerdita, en brazos. Y sorprendentemente, detrás de la morena estaba la pelirosa con la que había coqueteado ayer. Ella tenía las mejillas como su pelo, el motivo…lo desconocía.

Sasuke se movió para dejarles el paso a las chicas, para que atendiesen a Hinata. Cerró la puerta después de que ella pasasen, al parecer conocían el departamento de la chica, ya que sabían a donde tenían que ir.

Después de que le pusiesen un termómetro en la boca, le mirasen los oídos, la garganta y la auscultasen. Salieron de la sala, la primera en salir fue a pelirosa. Con un gesto tranquilo en el rostro.

-Me alegro de que la hayas encontrado, Sasuke-Kun.-Dijo ella con cierta vergüenza al recordar lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Aunque realmente no haya significado nada para el Uchiha o que no lo hiciese porque ella le gustase, parte que ella desconocía, Sakura no podía dejar de hacerse ilusiones cono ese moreno que tenía enfrente.

-Hump.-Contestó mientras asentía. Aún tenía el torso descubierto, y lo pudo adivinar ya que la joven que tenía enfrente se había sonrojado. Sonrió arrogantemente ante ese gesto.

Las dos chicas restantes salieron de la habitación de la morena, cerrando detrás de sí.

-¿Sabéis ya que le pasa?-Preguntó el moreno a cualquiera de las tres doctoras que había en la casa de la Hyuuga.

-Solo es un simple resfriado.-Contestó la rubia con su imponente voz.-Aunque eso se ve peor que un resfriado.-Razonó mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio en el cuello.- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?-Le preguntó en forma de reprimenda.

-Salió a la calle un momento.-Se limitó a contestar el moreno, no quería dar muchos detalles. Con que lo supiera solo Sakura valía.

-¿Salió a la calle solo un momento? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre?-Tsunade, la chica rubia, conocía al chico bastante bien y sabía cuando se estaba inventando algo. Y esta no era la excepción. Llevaba sirviendo a la familia Uchiha varios años, los conocía a todos a la perfección y más a ese mocoso, como lo llamaba ella.

-Hump. ¿Ahora trabajas para la familia Haruno?- Preguntó cambiando de tema, no quería hablar de ayer. Tenía muy malos recuerdos.

-Sí.-Contestó la rubia mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosa que tenía la mente en otro sitio, no en ese apartamento.

-No estabas diciendo siempre "A mí no hay nadie que me compre".-Dijo recordándole las palabras que solía decir en años anteriores, cuando el Uchiha aún iba al instituto.

-Bueno sí, pero eso era antes. Además solo le estoy dando clases a Sakura, no estoy trabajando para su familia. Es como un pequeño favor.-Se excusó la rubia, entonces cayó en la cuenta.- ¡Tsk! ¡Qué hago dándote explicaciones de lo que hago!-Dijo la rubia irritada, Sasuke solo sonrió arrogante. Escribió en un papel, lo arrancó y se lo pasó al Uchiha.-Esto es lo que tiene que tomar cada tres horas. Cada tres horas ¿entendido? Ni una más ni una menos.-Le recordó la rubia.

-Ya, no soy el dobe. Te entiendo cuando hablas.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras le escuchaba una ojeada a lo que la doctora le había dado. Traía un nombre raro.

-¡Shizune vámonos tenemos más personas que atender!-Dijo señalando la puerta principal de la Hyuuga como si estuviese en el mar. A la morena le creció una gran gota en la nuca.- ¡Sakura también va por ti!- Y lentamente se fueron, quedando el departamento en completo silencio.

Se acercó a la puerta de la ojiperla, se estaba pensando si abrir o no ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Se decidió por abrir, alguien tendría que cuidarla ¿no? Entró y la vio ahí, acostada en la cama. Sonrojada y respirando agitadamente. Trataba de coger el aire necesario dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Él no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, siempre tenía a algún médico a su disposición siempre que estaba en una situación así. Nunca era él quien cuidaba a los enfermos. Pero por ella se esforzaría, realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo, no sería en vano. Sabía perfectamente que en caso inverso ella le ayudaría, además de que ya le había demostrado de lo que era capaz de hacer por los demás.

Decidió dejar de pensar "cosas que no venían a cuento." Y se puso a hacer lo que vio algunas veces que trataron a algún familiar cercano. Llenó un recipiente con agua y cogió algunos paños, para una vez situado a un lado de ella sumergirlos en el líquido y ponérselos a la chica en la frente.

Así estuvo bastante tiempo hasta que consiguió estabilizarle la fiebre. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, preguntándose el porqué de todo lo que les estaba pasando. Al principio estaban muy bien, ¿por qué tubo ella que acabar con todo? No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Quería respuestas, pero a la vez no tenía preguntas.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación de la chica, para dejarla descasar mejor. Y se fue al salón, se echó en el sofá mirando hacia el techo. Y empezó a pensar, adentrándose a un mar de pensamientos revueltos. Se puso un brazo en la frente, creando una sombra en los ojos negros. Quedándose dormido en el sofá rojo de la Hyuuga.

||En el cuarto de la Hyuuga, bastante tiempo después||

-Hm…-Se oyó un leve quejido en la vacía y espaciosa habitación. Al parecer la muchacha se estaba despertando, después de vario tiempo inerte e inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se sentía débil, sin fuerzas. Como pudo se sentó en el medio de la cama.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?-La chica se sorprendió de la voz tan débil que le había salido, ella recordaba estar perfectamente antes de desmayarse. Llevó su mano a la frente, ya que se había mareado un poco. Recordó lo último que había hecho antes de desmayarse, y llevó su mirada a sus manos.

Lentamente se fue levantado de la cama, al ponerse de pie se mareó, al parecer le pasaba muy seguido. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y salió. Caminó, con pasos lentos, por su pasillo para dar a dos puertas a la del salón, que siempre estaba abierta, y la de la cocina.

Entró a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta seca, lo necesitaba. Salió de la cocina aún con el vaso en la mano y con un poco del líquido. Se fue al salón a ver un poco la televisión, pero se sorprendió al ver a chico que tantas preocupaciones le había causado. Dejó el vaso en la mesa que había entre la televisión y el sofá y se puso de rodillas mirándolo fijamente.

Estuvo bastante tiempo mirándolo, pensando en cosas.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome? ¿O vas a decir algo?-Soltó de la nada el chico mientras abría un ojo, haciendo que la Hyuuga se levantase rápidamente, muy sonrojada. Pero del impuso se mareó, y se tambaleó y por azares del destino tropezó con la mesa donde estaba el vaso.

Sasuke de un movimiento rápido alcanzó a cogerla por la cintura para que no se cayera. Sasuke la miraba fijamente, mientras que ella le devolvía una mirada confusa, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya me puedes soltar.-Dijo la morena para que la soltase. No quería que eso sucediese pero tenía que ser así, ya nada los ataba a tener que encontrarse. Al parecer estaba hablando sola, ya que Sasuke hizo como si no la escuchase, estuvieron bastante tiempo sin hablar. Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban, temían decir algo en mal sitio, se observaban. La Hyuuga estaba empezando a impacientarse. Llevaban ya como diez minutos sin ninguna palabra, seguían en la misma postura. Ella iba a volver a repetírselo pero él se le adelantó

-No quiero.-Contestó el chico, mirándola fijamente, intimidándola. Puso las manos en el pecho de él para poner algo de distancia entre los dos, ya que el moreno se empeñaba en juntarlos al máximo.

-Sasuke…-Dijo mientras hacía fuerza en los brazos para separarlos, pero era en vano, estaban tan juntos como al principio.

-¿Por qué, Hinata?-Preguntó de repente el chico, al parecer quería respuestas y las quería ahora. La chica no sabía a qué se refería.

-Por qué… ¿Qué?-Le devolvió la pregunta la morena, realmente no sabía a qué se refería y prefirió preguntarle dejando de hacer fuerza en los brazos para separarse. El Uchiha solo sonrió.

-Nada, déjalo.-Contestó mientras la soltaba, separándose. La Hyuuga solo le dio una mirada confusa, el moreno seguía con la sonrisa.-Mejor me voy.-Dijo mientras se giraba para salir del salón e ir a la puerta principal del apartamento. La Hyuuga no quería sentirse otra vez sola, no le gustaba la soledad. Pero al parecer todo el mundo se empeñaba en dejarla sola, primero su tío, luego su madre y ahora él. No, realmente no le gustaba la soledad.

Apresuró el paso, saliendo del salón quedando en el pasillo central.- ¿Por qué no te quedas?-Le preguntó la morena, le rogaba a Kami-Sama que el chico aceptase, ella quería que se quedase.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.-Dijo mientras le daba una mirada de reojo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándola sola, como siempre había estado. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en apartar a la gente de su lado? ¿Porqué a las personas que más quería?

Bajó la mirada, creando una sombra en los ojos. Hoy no quería nada, no quería salir, trabajar, andar, hablar…no quería hacer nada. Se quedaría en casa sola, como debería estar. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, una gran gota le rodó por la nuca, tenía hambre.

Entró a la cocina, y se preparó la merienda. Ya que eran como las cinco de la tarde, al parecer estuvo bastante tiempo durmiendo. Dejó hirviendo el agua y miró el reloj, que había en la cocina colgado de la pared, para calcular cuánto tiempo, más o menos, tendría que estar hirviendo.

Salió de la cocina, se sentía mucho mejor. Ya no se mareaba tanto, aunque sí de vez en cuando. Caminó hasta su habitación lentamente, no había prisa por llegar. Al entrar se vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía ella en la habitación, aún seguía con la camiseta del moreno. Cogió el cuello de esta y se lo llevó a la nariz, aspirando el olor varonil de Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, momentos que vivió con el chico. Casi todos eran a escondidas, pero también los había con los amigos de ellos, "discutiendo." Sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza, añoranza, y felicidad. Tristeza porque sabía que no volverían; Añoranza porque echaba de menos esos momentos en los que no le preocupaba el qué dirán, como ahora; y Felicidad porque así eran, recuerdos felices. Realmente los echaría de menos, pero era lo mejor.

Una melodía hizo que saliese de su mundo, la estaban llamando al teléfono fijo. Corrió hasta el salón para poder cogerlo a tiempo para que no colgasen, la que llamaba era Ino.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-Contestó la morena al llamado.

-¿¡Hina-Chan! ¿¡Cómo estás!-Le preguntó con una alterada voz la rubia al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que la morena separase el aparato del oído.

-Estoy bien.-Contestó la Hyuuga, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Estaba cansada, agotada, sin fuerzas, débil… su padre tenía razón, en el fondo era muy débil.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Hemos estado todos muy preocupados por ti!-Le volvió a gritar la rubia.

-Siento haberlos preocupado.-Contestó la Hyuuga mirando hacia el techo, con un gesto de vagancia en el rostro. Sus cabellos estaba desparramados por todo el sofá y su brazo estaba en cruz con el cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas compañía?-Preguntó más calmada, al parecer la había notado extraña. Además de que se notaba que estaba débil.

-La verdad… sí, pero no quiero molestar. Asique mejor para otro día ¿sí?-La verdad que en esos momentos necesitaba de la vitalidad de su amiga, pero también necesitaba consejo. Lo malo era que lo que le pasaba no se lo podía decir a nadie, incluyendo a sus amigas. A la única persona que se lo hubiese contado, si siguiese con vida, sería a su madre, ella le apoyaría incondicionalmente.

-Tranquila, no es molestia. Ahora mismo voy para allá. Bye.-Se despidió la rubia, al parecer tenía ganas de ver a la Hyuuga, eso la alegró. Se despidió de la rubia y colgó. Entonces oyó un ruido y se acordó del agua hirviendo. Seguramente se evaporó todo, pensaba ella.

Llegó allí y empezó a hacer la merienda. Estaba tan absorta en la comida que cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ino ya estaba tocando en su puerta. Se secó las manos en el delantal que se había puesto y corrió a abrirle a su amiga. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a todas sus amigas.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacéis todas aquí?-Dijo con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Estaba sorprendida.-Si mal no recuerdo, iba a venir solo Ino.-Dijo aún con la misma expresión en la cara.

-Ya, pero Ino nos llamó a las demás para diciéndonos…-Pero la castaña llamada Tenten no pudo continuar, ya que una rubia la interrumpió.

-"Reunión urgente en casa de Hina-Chan".-Continuó la frase Temari haciéndole burla a la otra rubia del grupo. Sonrió, ese era como un ritual que tenían ellas desde que iban a la secundaría, cuando había reunión urgente en casa de alguna todas acudían sin importar donde estén, era como un pacto entre todas. Hinata se sorprendió de ver también a Sakura, sonrió. Al parecer todas se llevaban bien.

-¿Podemos pasar?-Preguntó Sakura, cambiando de tema ya que si eso continuaba iban a seguir discutiendo, como lo habían hecho en el coche de la Yamanaka.

-Hai, pasar.-Y se apartó para dejarlas pasar a todas, cuando entraron olieron un rico aroma. Todas empezaron a "olfatear" el aire.

-Huele rico.-Dijo Temari mientras seguía oliendo el aire.

-Es verdad, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Sakura, con cara ansiosa. Seguramente tenía hambre.

-Ramen, menos mal que he hecho de más.-Dijo la Hyuuga con una radiante sonrisa. No tenía ganas ni para utilizar la máscara enfrente de sus amigas, aunque no la necesitaba delante de ellas.

-¡Arigato, Hina-Chan! ¡No tenías porqué!-Le agradeció Tenten y se colgó de los hombros de la morena.-Hacía tiempo que no te veía.-Y le sonrió alegremente. _"Sí, ahora mismo las necesito" _Pensó la morena mientras les dirigía una mirada a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Bueno, voy a la cocina. Vosotras poneros cómodas en el salón, ahora mismo traigo la comida.-Después de decir eso un fuerte y prolongado "hai" se oyó. Todas caminaron hasta el salón, encendiendo la tele.

Después de unos minutos llegó Hinata con una bandeja en sus manos, y en ella había cinco recipientes que desprendían humo. A todas se les iluminaron los ojos cuando la vieron aparecer, para todas era bien conocido el gran tacto que tenía la Hyuuga para la comida. Al igual que la madre de esta, según le habían dicho algunos sirvientes de la casa de su padre.

Después de comer y de algunos momentos de risa, en los cuales a la Hyuuga se le fueron las preocupaciones. Pero Tenten, inoportuna como siempre, sacó el tema a relucir.

-Hina-Chan…-Esperó a que esta mirara hacia ella, ya que estaba hablando con Temari. Y continuó.- ¿Por qué marchaste ayer del restaurante?-Preguntó intrigada la castaña. Las chicas se lo habían contado de camino a la casa de la morena. De un momento a otro, todas dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, se sintió incómoda.

-Había quedado, ¿no os lo dije ayer?-Era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no quería utilizar la máscara con ellas.

-Ya, pero ¿por qué no llevaste tu coche?-Preguntó Temari. Desde hacía días que la Hyuuga estaba rara, y quería saber el porqué. Se suponía que eran amigas ¿no? Entonces ¿porqué la Hyuuga no confiaba en ellas?-Hinata, ¿qué nos ocultas?-Las preguntas de Temari siempre eran acertadas y directas. El tema se le estaba yendo de las manos a la morena.

-No os oculto nada, había quedado y como llegaba tarde preferí no coger el coche. Solo fue un descuido, nada más.-Contestó la Hyuuga mirando a otro lado que no fuese la cara de sus amigas, si las miraba no podría mentir.

-Maa, maa. El aire se volvió tenso, ¿no crees Ino?-Preguntó Sakura buscando el apoyo de la rubia que se sentía incómoda también. El tema era importante, pero no era como para torturar a la morena. Cuando sea el momento les contará ¿no? Mientras tanto… habrá que esperar.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema? Este se está volviendo un poco… raro.-La Yamanaka no encontraba la palabra necesaria para describir la situación.-Bueno chicas… ¿qué tal de amores?-Preguntó, cambiando de tema, era el único que se le había ocurrido.

"_Eso no es cambiar de tema, Ino"_ Pensaba la Hyuuga mirando mal a la Yamanaka mientras buscaba algo para evadir el tema. Entonces prefirió recoger la mesa, y traer unos aperitivos.

-Pues supongo que bien.-Contestó Temari, aún seguía concentrada en saber qué le pasaba a la morena. No podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. La siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del salón.

-Iré a ayudarla.-Interrumpió la charla la pelirosa, mientras se levantaba del cojín en el que estaba sentada. Y se encaminaba a la cocina, para hablar con la morena.

||En la cocina||

-Hina-Chan, ¿te ayudo?-Preguntó la Haruno mientras entraba a la cocina, encontrando a la Hyuuga un poco deprimida.

-Sakura… aunque no nos conozcamos desde hace mucho…-No sabía lo que iba decir, ¿se lo confesaría? Eso nunca…

-Lo sé, pero si necesitas decir algo, lo que sea, yo te escucho.-Le dijo la pelirosa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en signo de confianza y apoyo.

-Yo… sí les estoy ocultando algo. Pero no es por qué yo quiera sino…-No sabía cómo explicarlo, en cierta parte era porque ella quería esconderlo. Pero por otra, no es algo que se vaya contando por ahí. Era como si… se avergonzara de hacerlo, lo cual era normal.

-¿Te han obligado a ocultarlo?-Preguntó un poco alterada, mientras se ponía a un lado de ella, delante de la encimera en la cual tenía las manos apoyadas la morena. Le enfermera trataba de mirarla a la cara, pero al parecer la Hyuuga no quería.

-Ie, es solo… que me avergüenzo de lo que hice…no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa…-Le contaba la morena mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusiesen blancos.

-A todo el mundo le da vergüenza algunas cosas que hace… todos pasamos por la misma situación que tú.-Le contestó la pelirosa mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que por desgracia la Hyuuga no vio.

-¿Y de qué te avergüenzas tú?-Contraatacó la morena. No quería reñir con ella, pero las palabras que decía ella no tenían sentido alguno. No todo el mundo hace lo que ella había hecho.

-Pues de muchas cosas, hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa.-Le respondió bajando la mirada, recordando lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo él qué?-Volvió a atacar la morena, entendía a la pelirosa. Pero por sus palabras estaba dando a entender que lo que Hinata había hecho estaba bien y no, no estaba bien.

-Pues… por ejemplo… cuando estaba en la secundaria… no sé cómo pasó… pero acabé siéndole infiel a mi novio. Un chico al cual quería mucho y que además era mi amigo de la infancia.- Le contestó la Haruno, con un dedo en la barbilla en signo de que estaba recordando.-No es algo que me alegre que lo haya hecho, pero lo hice. Me avergüenzo por ello. Y mira ahora, soy amiga de los dos del que era mi novio y con el chico que le fui infiel.-Continuó la pelirosa.- Asique, tranquila lo que hayas hecho yo lo entenderé.-Le dijo mientras le volvía a poner la mano en el hombro.

-¡No! ¡No lo puedes entender! ¡Es algo…! Es algo… muy feo y sucio…-Acabó la frase la morena mientras se separaba de la pelirosa.-Bueno, es mejor dejar este tema. Después de que pase el tiempo les contaré, pero por el momento, no pregunten más… aún está muy reciente como para hablar de ello.-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras le suplicaba a la pelirosa con la mirada que dejase el tema.

-Entiendo, pero prométeme que nos lo contarás. Sea cuando sea, aún si estás en tu lecho de muerte.-Le dijo Sakura mientras la miraba divertida, aunque sus palabras iban muy enserio.

-Hai, cumpliré mi promesa.-Prometió la Hyuuga con una sonrisa decidida. Eso seguro, cumpliría su promesa, algún día diría lo que había hecho. Y cuando eso pase, le podrá dar la cara a su madre que seguramente en ese momento la estaría observando.

-Vamos a llevar todo esto.-Comentó Sakura mientras cogía la bandeja con los aperitivos y la morena la de las bebidas. Las demás al verlas llegar abrieron sus bocas, agradecían esos aperitivos.

-Bueno retomamos el tema de antes.-Hinata al escuchar eso de Ino se tensó, ¿volverían a preguntarle lo mismo de antes?

-¿Qué tema?-Preguntó Sakura mientras cogía una de las galletas caseras de Hinata.

-El de los romances.-Contestó Ino, para después coger un vaso con zumo y dar un sorbo a este. Después de que el líquido le cayese por la garganta continuó.-Temari ya ha dicho que le va bien con el flojo de Shikamaru.-Prosiguió la rubia mientras la señalaba con el dedo pulgar.

-¡Oye!-Gritó desde su asiento la otra integrante rubia. Bueno aunque realmente era muy vago, pero solo ella le podía insultar.

-Ahora le toca a Tenten.-Dijo Ino ignorando por completo a Temari, que al darse cuenta de esto se enfadó más pero consiguió aguantar las ganas de gritarle.

-Bueno…-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.- La verdad… que después de que lo dejase con Neji… no he pensado en nadie más. De verdad que intento no pensar más en él, pero me resulta imposible.-Confesó mientras bajaba la mirada, la verdad que Hinata la entendía.

-No pasa nada, tranquila. Eso nos pasa a todas. ¿Verdad Temari?-Preguntó Ino buscando algo de apoyo por parte de alguna, y como Temari era la más sabia y experiencia tenía de todas, pues se decantó por ella.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué me preguntas a mí!- Se exaltó Temari, vale era la mayor en esa sala pero eso no la convierte en la consejera de todas. Todas son consejeras de todas, no solo ella. Vio que las demás la miraba acusadoramente, menos Tenten, entonces entendió.-Claro, sin ir más lejos yo lo pasé.- Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Tenten para ver lo que hacía. La castaña solo le levantó la mirada, esperanzada.

-¿En serio?-Un brillo inundó los ojos chocolate de la castaña, un brillo de esperanza. Esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la de ojos musgo.

-Claro.-Contestó mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo. Realmente eso le había pasado muchas veces, y más después de relaciones de dos años enteros, como la del Hyuuga y la castaña.

-¡Bueno pero tú lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte a otro! ¡Pasar página!-Gritó Ino poniéndole una mano en el hombro, aprovechando que estaba al lado de ella.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Eso es lo que haré!-Gritó decidida Tenten, se había decidido. Si el Hyuuga no estaba con ella él se lo perdía, no pensaba esperarlo toda la vida. Ahora solo eran amigos y ella se comportaría como tal, una amiga.

-Bueno pasemos a otra, mmm…-Dijo mientras las miraba a todas, no sabía por cual empezar cuando se decidió, habló.- Sakura.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Ahora te toca a ti.-Contestó con mirada de detective, o eso era lo que pensaba la pelirosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-Preguntó la Haruno señalándose a ella misma, solo obtuvo un asentamiento de cabeza de todas las demás.-Yo no tengo nada que decir, aún soy nueva por aquí. No sé qué "mercancía" hay por los alrededores.-Ironizó la enfermera. La verdad no era eso, pero aún no tenía la confianza suficiente.

-Oh, vamos… ¡dínoslo! ¡Nosotras te contemos lo que nos pasaba!-Insistió la rubia de la coleta, era la única que hablaba en toda la reunión, aunque las demás no hacían el esfuerzo por hablar.

-¿Nosotras? Que yo sepa solo Tenten y yo hemos contado nuestras cosas, ni tú, ni Hinata, ni Sakura han dicho nada.-Se quejó la mayor de todas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto ofendido.

-Hai, hai…-Respondió la Yamanaka, dando a entender que no estaba atendiendo para ella. Seguía mirando fijamente a Sakura, cosa que ponía nerviosa a la pelirosa. -Habla.-Dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

-P-pero si no t-tengo nada que decir.-Nerviosamente contestó, la mirada de ella le intimidada, a cualquiera intimidaría esa mirada.

-Habla.-Ordenó la rubia aún en la misma pose.

-Ino, déjala si no quiere hablar que no hable.-Contestó la ojiperla un poco cansada de la misma repetición, al lado de ella Sakura le agradecía con enormes caratas de lágrimas.

-Bueno pues entonces habla tú.-Y se movió quedando enfrente de Hinata con la misma pose.

-Por desgracia, ando sola, como siempre.-Contestó bajando la mirada, ahora era cierto. En las anteriores reuniones siempre decía eso, pero luego por la noche se veía con el moreno, eso ahora no era lo mismo.

-¡Hinata siempre dices lo mismo!-Esta vez habló la castaña, ya que había dejado de comer, había quedado llena después de tanta comida.

-Es la verdad.-Contestó tranquilamente, para una vez que era verdad no la creen. Eso le causaba gracia a la Hyuuga, tanta que sacó una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, haciendo que sus amigas sospechasen más.

-¡Hinata! ¡Nos ocultas información!-Dijo Ino acusándola con el dedo, cosa que incomodó a la Hyuuga. _"¿Otra vez con el mismo tema?" _Se preguntaba mentalmente la Hyuuga.

-Hinata…-Llamó la intención Sakura, que aún no había hablado después del interrogatorio de la Yamanaka. Cuando la Hyuuga miró hacia ella, prosiguió.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras de la fiebre?-Preguntó sin más, no era momento de atosigar a la morena con preguntas, otra vez.

-¿La fiebre? ¿Qué fiebre?-Preguntó dudosa, no sabía a qué se refería. Además… ¿cómo sabía ella que por la mañana se había enfermado?

-Esta mañana, he ido a verte. Bueno yo no, ha ido una doctora muy conocida. Y tenías bastante fiebre, te veías muy mal. Menos mal que Sasuke llamó a Tsunade-Sama, sino…-Se explicó la pelirosa mientras cogía una patata frita.


End file.
